Sexy no akuma l'histoire de Naruto
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Pourquoi ? Qu'a t-il de plus que moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Alors pourquoi tu continue à me dire que tu m'aime ? Tu rentre de plus en plus tard ... non tu ne rentre plus du tout. Sasuke pourquoi tu me trompe avec mon meilleur ami ? Je t'aime alors je vous pardonne , mais ça commence à devenir difficile. Que va faire Naruto pour le découvrir venez lire.
1. Prologue

SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Voici enfin le une partie de ma nouvelle fanfic _Sexy no akuma ,_ mais cette fois ci c'est l'histoire de Naruto. Pour ceux qui ont apprécié l'histoire de Tsuna j'espère que vousallez aimer celle de Naruto. Au fait les personnages ne sont pas à moi

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Je laisse mes larmes couler librement lorsque j'entends la porte claqué , je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et malgré mes larmes je parviens à lire 1h55 du matin. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester avec moi ? Je sent sa semence couler entre mes jambes et me lève avec difficulté pour aller dans la salle de bain. Il sort de plus en plus souvent à la même heure , je ne suis pas débile je sais ou il va et qui il va voir et dire que je continue à être ami avec lui malgré le faite qu'il me vole mon amant. Je ne comprends pas qu'est qu'il a de plus de moi , tout le monde me dit que je suis beau avec mes yeux bleu lagon et mes cheveux blonds comme le soleil alors pourquoi tu continues à aller le voir ? Avant tu revenais , mais maintenant c'est lui qui a la chance de ce réveiller à tes côtés ne suis-je plus assez bien pour toi ?

Je me glisse sous le jet d'eau tiède le regard vide. J'avais déjà remarqué les coup d'oeil qu'il te lançait et tu n'y répondais pas " du moins c'est ce que je voulais croire " Les mois on passé et tu commençais à rester plus longtemps à ton bureau parce que oui tu travail déjà dans l'entreprise de ton père alors que tu n'a que 18 ans. Moi je continue mes études même si mon plus grand rêve c'est de chanter , je ne l'ai encore dis à personne à part peut être mon oncle Jiraya. Lui son oncle le père de ma meilleure ami dirige aussi une grande entreprise , d'ailleurs elle ont fusionner il y a un mois , 4 mois que tu passe plus de temps à ton travail plutôt qu'avec moi mais je t'aime tellement que je ne t'en veux pas ni à lui parce que c'est mon meilleur ami … n'est ce pas ? Mais est ce que les amis font ce genre de chose ? Et pourtant tu me dis encore des _je t'aime …_ même si il y a cette lueur de culpabilité dans ton regard ce qui me brise le coeur. Et malgré le fait que vous me brisé le coeur je continue de sourire , mais parfois j'ai l'impression que cette fausse joie cache quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi et ça me fait peur parce que qu'elle cache le plus affreux des sentiments , celui capable de faire changer une personne de manière dangereuse… oui _la haine._

Je sors de la salle de bain et me prépare à aller au travail je commence à 2h30. Même si je m'accroche à toi je sais qu'un jour tu me quittera et je préfère avoir une endroit où aller à ce moment là , car oui cette appartement luxueux est à toi. Je m'habille d'un slim noir et d'une chemise orange et quitte l'appartement sans manger je n'ai pas très faim de toute façons.

Une fois arrivé à la boîte qui porte le doux nom de Hachibi je vais saluer le patron qui … essaye encore de trouver des rimes et de les noté sur un calepin " il ne se sépare jamais de lui " je soupire en souriant et dépose mon sac dans les vestiaires. Je place ensuite derrière le bar à côté de mon pote Kiba qui me tape l'épaule en signe d'encouragement je lui souris pour ensuite commencer à servir les clients . Je soupire en voyant en tas d'hommes et de femmes en tout genre me sauter dessus pour me demander des conneries " je suis assez populaire " je soupire encore une fois la nuit va être longue.

* * *

Voilà c'était un peu le prologue , j'espère que ça vous a plu .

Laisser moi une review

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 1 Question et décision

Bonsoir le peuple fan de manga voici le chapitre 1 de Sexy no akuma l'histoire de Naruto , je suis trop contente d'avoir atteint le nombre de 250 view pour juste le prologue.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Paris * neuilly sur seine * appartement de Sasuke 7h30._

Je rentre doucement et en silence en soufflant un " _je suis rentré_ " évidemment personne ne me répond cela fait presque 1 ans que ça dure et cette constatation me brise un peu plus le coeur " je me demande dans quel état il est depuis le temps " . Une fois dans ma chambre je retire mes vêtements pour enfiler un jogging , je met mes vêtements dans le bac à linges sale et vais directement me coucher dans quelques heures je dois rencontrer mon agent immobilier pour me trouver un appartement. Je ferme les yeux pour ensuite tomber dans les bras de morphé.

Je me réveille et regarde le réveil qui affiche 11h34 je me lève et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Je m'habille d'un jean noir et un T-shirt blanc et mon habituelle veste orange attaché à mes hanches.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour me préparer un petit encas , c'est-à-dire une salade composée de tomates , concombres , mais et jambon . Du riz et du poisson , je met le riz dans la petite rizière après l'avoir lavé et ensuite assaisonne le poisson pour enfin le frire . Pendant ce temps je me déplace rapidement de tiroirs en tiroirs afin de mettre la table , je me sers un bol de riz et met un peu de la sauce du poisson au dessus du riz dans une petite assiette je met un morceau de poisson. Je me dirige enfin vers le frigo pour prendre une bouteille d'eau , une fois tous cela fait je me met à table et commence enfin à manger en essayant de ne pas pleurer en pensant à mon amant , je peut compter sur les doigts d'une de mes mains le nombre de fois ou Sasuke à déjeuner avec moi depuis 1 mois. Je bois un verre d'eau pour ravalé mes larmes " Quoi c'est mieux que ceux qui boivent de l'alcool pour ce genre de situation et qui finissent par dégueuler tout ce qu'ils ont bu partout où ils passent " je fini mon repas et fais la vaisselle , je prends ensuite mon sac qui contient quelques papier sur moi au cas ou " merci à Hinata qui m'a aider à les faire ".

Je met mes baskets et enfile mon blouson en cuir noir et descends dans le garage pour retrouver ma chérie , celle qui ne m'a jamais trahi et qui ne le fera sûrement jamais car c'est moi qui lui est donnée vie … oui je sais je parle de ma moto , vu qu'elle que c'est moi qui l'es construite elle n'a pas de marque … Oui vous avez bien entendu c'est moi qui l'es construite , je ne travaille pas que dans une boîte mais aussi dans un garage , comme il y avait plein de pièces qu'on voulais jeté parce que soit disant elles n'était plus bonne alors je l'ai ai prise pour faire quelque chose avec et résultat j'ai une magnifique moto noir avec une vitesse impressionnante 200 km/h maximum pas mal pour une première fois non . Au moins je sais que si je rate pour la musique que pourais construire des véhicules.

Je monte sur ma moto met mon casque et démarre direction les Halles " oui c'est loin mais j'ai rendez-vous avec elle là-bas " plus loin je serai plus se sera facile d'oublié ma peine au moment venu.

* * *

Je rentre dans le café une fois que j'ai attaché ma moto. Je regarde autour de moi en cherchant mon agent , ou peut-elle bien être ? Une femme se dirige vers moi on dirait une secrétaire mais en plus classe , c'est cheveux bruns sont attachés en chignon qui laisse quelques mèches rebelles qu'elle place derrière son oreille ses beaux yeux verts forêt sont si profond qu'on pourrait si plongée et en plus un corps qui pourrait faire pâlir beaucoup de femmes. Elle est habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une jupe noir lui arrivant jusqu'en haut des cuisses et des escarpins noir à petit talon , oui c'est une très belle jeune femme d'environ 20 ans peut être même moins.

\- Monsieur Naruto ? Me demande la brune.

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Bonjour je suis Ann votre agent immobilière

On fait rapidement les présentations et on se dirige à une table du fond près d'une vitre , elle me demande mes projets d'études afin de me trouver un appartement proche de mon établissement , elle sort une carte qui montre chaque département. Un serveur viens prendre notre commande , on prend 2 café .

\- D'après ce que vous m'aviez dit la dernière fois vous chercher un appartement hors de Paris c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui voyez vous ici . Je lui montre lui montre un endroit sur la carte. C'est ici que sera mon nouvel établissement , alors je voudrais avoir un appartement pas cher dans les environs.

\- Ce sera une affaire vite réglé , il y a appartement disponible ici et là. Dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle m'annonce que les appartements appartiennent à son agence qui justement est réservé aux jeunes étudiants , je n'ai cas lui donner quelques papier sur moi qui prouvent mon identité et que je suis un étudiant . Je lui donne immédiatement les papiers qu'elle regarde attentivement , je manque de la prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'elle me dit qu'il sont en règle. Elle les range soigneusement dans une pochette et me sourit. On commence tout deux à boire notre café qui commençait à refroidir.

\- Je vous enverrai une lettre ou un mail pour vous dire si vous avez bien été accepté dans l'un des deux appartements .

\- …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas , comme vous vous en êtes pris avant l'année prochaine il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Ouf , vous me rassurer beaucoup.

\- Je vous enverrai la réponse dans 2 semaines , et une semaine après vous pourrez visiter et commencer à aménager.

\- Oui merci beaucoup Mademoiselle , euh Madame …

\- Je ne suis pas marié je n'ai que 19 ans , sur se à dans 3 semaines Monsieur Uzumaki. Pouffe t-elle.

Et elle s'en va je reste encore quelques minutes pour commander un autre café et en profite pour appeler Kiba.

 _Allô … Grogne une voix rauque._

 _Salut le clébard , bien dormi ?_

 _Je dormais bien… jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelle. Grogne t-il._

 _Rhooo arrête de grogner et écoute , tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de m'arrivé._

 _Hmm … Tu as trouvé un appartement près de ta futur nouvelle école ?_

… _Comment t'as deviné ?_

 _Ah c'est vraiment ça , t'as vraiment bien fais mon frère._

 _Oui je sais , mais je t'avoue que j'espère toujours que Sasuke … enfin tu vois quoi._

 _Oui je vois très bien , mais je trouve que c'est qu'un gros connard de jouer avec toi et d'aller voir ailleurs ensuite._

… _Tu pourrais m'aider à commencer le déménagement ?_

 _Ouais pas de problème mon frère , tu déménage quand ?_

 _Dans trois semaine , bon je vais te laissé dormir à plus Kiba._

 _À plus_

Je raccroche et envoie rapidement un message à Hinata pour la remercier de son aide pour les papier , et sort du café . Je monte sur ma moto pour ensuite me diriger jusqu'à chez moi ou plutôt chez mon amant " bientôt je ne pourrai plus l'appeler comme ça "

* * *

Une fois arrivé en bas de l'appartement je suis surpris de rencontrer le frère de mon amant Itachi Uchiwa un très bel homme , il est aussi le vice-président de l'entreprise Sharingan. C'est un très bel homme de 21 ans au cheveux noirs comme l'encre de chine attaché en queue de cheval basse lui arrivant jusqu'au omoplates quelques mèches encadre son visage , ses yeux noirs comme la nuit on des reflets rouge quand il est en colère . Il porte une simple chemise blanche avec une cravate noir , un pantalon noir et enfin de magnifiques chaussures italienne noir , ce type à vraiment la classe.

\- Bonjour Itachi , comment va tu ?

\- Bonjour Naruto , très bien et toi ?

\- Très bien , tu es venu rendre visite à Sasuke ? Tu sais il n'est pas là.

\- Je suis venu vous rendre visite, et puis Sasuke m'a dit qu'il serait chez vous.

\- Alors allons y.

On prend l'ascenseur , parce que oui on est au 6 ème étage on parle de tous et de rien. Il me parle un peu de l'entreprise Sharingan et des exigences de son père " je le plein " je souris face à son air désespéré et lui souhaite bonne chance. Une fois arrivé devant la porte je l'ouvre et dépose mon blouson sur le porte manteau et hurle avec entrain un " je suis rentré Sasu " , je me dirige vers le salon suivi d'Itachi qui lance un regard noir à son frère et à son _ami / associé_ regard que je ne remarque pas trop occupé à sourire et retenir mes larmes et garder mon air innocent et naïf. Je me dirige vers _mon_ amant , m'assoie sur ses genoux et l'embrasse langoureusement en frottant mon bassin contre lui. Je souris lorsque je vois que je lui fais de l'effet et me redresse pour saluer Neji " qui a détourner le regard pendant le baiser " je propose à Itachi un thé qu'il accepte avec joie. Une fois seul dans la cuisine j'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge le visage pour effacer mes larmes qui ont commencé à couler , j'ai bien vu comment Neji était rouge lorsque je suis arrivé et ils étaient essoufflé " ils ont du se séparer en vitesse à mon arrivé ". Je fais bouillir l'eau et prépare l'arôme fruits rouges et citron , Itachi adore ça. Je mélange le tout et le verse dans une tasse et apporte le tout à Itachi qui souris en voyant son arôme préféré .

\- Ben et moi Naru ? Boude Sasuke.

\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir laisser tout seul ce matin. Je boude à mon tour.

Je vois Sasuke et Neji se tendre même si ça ne dure que quelques secondes , je m'installe à côté de Sasuke qui me place entre ses jambes et me serre contre lui et rien qu'avec se geste je sent mon coeur brisé se reconstituer " même si je suis sur que je vais souffrir après " . Je vois une petite lueur de jalousie dans les prunelles pâle de Neji je souris intérieurement et me colle plus contre Sasuke , je ferme les yeux et respire profondément son odeur peut être que je peux encore me battre contre Neji , peut être que j'ai encore une chance oui je me battrai pour récupérer Sasuke.

* * *

Je me réveille dans le lit mais quand me suis-je en dormi , je regarde autour de moi est ce que Sasuke est parti ? Il est encore parti avec Neji je ramène mes genoux contre mon torse et y enfouie ma tête comment je vais faire pour le récupérer si il est tout le temps avec Neji. Je sent mes larmes commencer à couler.

\- Naru ? Sa va pourquoi pleure tu ? Panique Sasuke.

\- Sasu ? Tu es encore la , tu ne m'a pas laisser encore tout seul !

Je me précipite dans ses bras et pleure en le suppliant de ne pas m'abandonner et rend mon étreinte et carresse doucement mon dos en me chuchotant qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais.

Je lève mes yeux larmoyant vers lui et y lis beaucoup de choses différentes , de la tristesse , de l'amour mais surtout de la culpabilité. Je reste dans ses bras encore un petit moment , il se couche à côté de moi et remonte la couverture sur nous.

Après quelques minutes je sent sa respiration devenir plus calme j'en déduit qu'il c'est endormi. Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras , au moins il n'est pas aller avec Neji donc c'est un point pour moi et la balle est pour moi , mais il faut que je la lance à Neji mais qu'elle revienne vers moi. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que Sasuke ne s'intéresse plus à Neji et se avant la semaine de mon déménagement.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre , je ne pense pas que je vais posté pendant les vacances ... mais comme on ne sais jamais avec moi.

Bref à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre penser à me laisser une review si vous avez le temps ou le courage.

Bye bye.


	3. Chapter 2 première mission

Salut le peuple fan de yaoi et les autres j'espère que vous avez passé un merveilleux Noël.

Désolé du retard mais comme je suis chez mon père au Antilles et qu'il n'y a pas de connexion internet donc j'ai du aller chez mon grand frère pour poster avec mon portable " je vous dis pas la galère "

Bref voici le chapitre 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **J-1 : 19h**_

Je regarde mon portable Sasuke ne va pas tarder à rentrer depuis la crise de larme que j'ai fait hier il m'a promis qu'il resterai un peu plus longtemps environ 3 heures et il ira retrouver Neji , mon objectif c'est de le faire rester à la maison.

Et j'ai tout préparé pour qu'il ne reparte pas :

 _FLASH BACK_

J'entends la porte claqué et regarde l'heure 6h30 donc Sasuke n'est pas partie plus tôt pour retrouver Neji c'est bon signe , je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

Je m'habille de mon habituelle tenue orange et noir et met des baskets noir et sort de l'appartement pour me balader un peu , et cherché une idée. Qu'est qu'a Neji de plus que moi … non qu'es que j'ai de plus que Neji , argument de taille j'ai un plus beau corps que lui alors je dois le mettre en valeur. Sans m'en apercevoir mes pas me guide vers le centre ville mais les magasins ne sont pas encore ouvert. Je m'arrête et regarde autour de moi lorsque qu'un des magasins me tape dans l'oeil et pas n'importe quel magasin un _sex shop_ , C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QU'IL ME FAUT ! Je me précipite devant mais malheureusement il est fermé je m'apprête à faire demi tour dépité lorsqu'un bruit qui provient de la petite ruelle à côté du magasin , je suis la provenance du bruit et tombe sur du gars … euh bizarre le plus grand est brun les cheveux légèrement en bataille et des bandages qui cache le bas de son visage qui descendent jusqu'à son cou " ce type est tout simplement flippant " il porte un jean délavé un T-shirt à manches courtes noir qui laisse voir ses muscles.

Le plus jeune lui semble plus normal il est coiffé d'un chignon qui est tenu pas un fin tissu blanc ou deux longues mèches encadre son visage il porte un jean noir et un haut de kimono bleu-vert. Ils portent chacun un gros carton qu'ils emmènent dans le magasin par un porte qui se situe sur le côté du magasin. Je m'approche de la dite porte alors que le plus grand en ressort pour prendre d'autres carton.

\- Euh excusez moi ?

\- Hmm un client ? Désolé gamin mais on est pas encore ouvert.

\- Zabuza à qui tu parle ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Haku c'est un client qui est …

\- Qui te dit que c'est un client ?

\- Euh …

\- Peut être qu'il est tout simplement perdu.

\- Ben … peut être , tu es perdu ? Demande le plus grand gêné.

\- Hey Zabuza je te taquine. Souris le plus jeune

Le dénommé Zabuza grogne sur le plus jeune et retourne dans la petite camionnette pour récupérer un autre carton et ensuite rentrer dans la boutique en nous ignorant complètement , et après on dit que j'agis comme un gamin. Le plus jeune soupire d'exaspération en voyant le comportement de son aîné , il se tourne vers moi et me fait un petit sourire d'excuse.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon ami il a l'air un peu sauvage et brutal … Euh , bon en réalité il l'est vraiment mais il est aussi très gentil. Et sinon que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Ben je voulais acheter quelques trucs chez vous mais comme vous étiez fermé et occuper alors je voulait savoir si je peux vous aider.

\- Ce serai pas de refus , on a de nouveau articles plus les anciens et de nouvelles couleurs , mais tu es sur que sa ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non non j'ai rien de mieux à faire alors.

On se dirige tout les deux à l'arrière de la camionnette et prenons chacun un carton pour ensuite se diriger dans le magasin et les poser dans la petite cave , on continue comme ça jusqu'à 9h00 enfin lorsque mon estomac me rappelle à l'ordre. Zabuza qui à arrêter de bouder éclate de rire " un rire assez glauque " et Haku me propose de faire une pose dans le café à côté.

On se dirige tout les trois vers le café en discutant enfin c'est plutôt Haku et moi qui parlons , on entre enfin dans le café et prenons les places libres qui se trouve au fond. Une fois assis on prend les petites cartes de menu une pour moi et l'autre pour Haku et Zabuza. Un serveur vient pour prendre notre commande.

\- Moi je pense que je vais prendre un cappuccino vanille et un croissant. Dit Haku en souriant.

\- Un café. Grogne Zabuza.

\- Et pour moi un chocolat chaud et deux croissant.

Un fois le serveur partie on reprend notre discussion sur tout et rien j'apprends que que Haku a 18 ans et qu'il vie avec Zabuza depuis ses 13 ans et que Zabuza a 24 ans . Quand je leur demande s'ils sont en couple Zabuza ricane et me répond avec un sourire en coin qu'il a une copine , quelle genre de peut être assez cinglé pour aimer un type aussi flippant … visiblement c'est le cas d'Haku vu le regard triste qu'il a lorsque que Zabuza par d'elle .

\- Au fait vous ouvrez à quelle heure ? Je demande pour changer de sujet .

\- A 10h30 , le temps de déballer quelques cartons . Répond Zabuza.

\- Au fait que veut tu dans notre magasin ? Demande Haku.

\- Je voudrais des tas de choses pour reconquérir mon mec.

\- Vous êtes déjà séparer ?

\- Non mais il va voir ailleurs.

\- Il doit être débile et con ,si j'avais un mec comme toi je n'aurais même pas l'idée de te tromper. Dit Zabuza.

\- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

\- Bon ben on va t'aider à faire tes choix. Souris Haku.

Notre conversation est interrompu par le serveur qui nous apporte notre commande , ils me donne des idées pour chauffer Sasuke et Zabuza semble être très intéressé " il me propose de faire du SM où des trucs dans le genre " et sa me fait peur mais il n'a peut être pas tort , Haku lui me propose de mettre des tenues sexy et la je suis d'accord . Une fois notre petit déjeuner terminé on retourne dans le magasin et commençons à déballer quelques cartons au hasard ils m'explique ou et comment placé chaque objet . On continue comme sa pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce qu'Haku s'écrie " _bon se sera tout pour aujourd'hui_ " .

Je regarde Haku courir vers l'arrière boutique ou il en revient avec un gigantesque carton qu'il rempli avec plein de tenue sexy , accessoires et plein d'autres chose. Je le retient en lui disant que je ne pourrais jamais payer tout ça , je me retourne brusquement en entendant un bruit suspect qui provient de derrière moi et vois Zabuza mettre des menottes un fouet et une tenue avec plein de chaîne.

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES CINGLÉ JE POURRAI JAMAIS PAYER TOUS ÇA !

\- Mais de quoi tu parle c'est cadeau ! Dit Haku

\- Non non sérieux les gars… Je commence.

\- Si tu tiens tant que sa à payer alors … sa te fais 25€ . Dit calmement Zabuza.

\- Mais …

\- Ramène le fric. Grogne t-il.

\- O-o-oui tiens .

Je regarde Zabuza repartir vers la caisse pour y mettre l'argent , je soupire et regarde Haku mettre du scotch sur le carton après l'avoir fermer . Je les remercie chaleureusement et retourne chez moi.

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

J'arrange la robe une dernière fois je viens de voir Sasuke en bas , je tire tous les rideaux du salon et vais dans la chambre et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. J'ai suivi les conseils d'Haku et j'ai opté pour la tenue de maid , une robe de serveuse décolleté courte qui m'arrive pile en dessous des fesses elle est blanche et les dentelle son jaune tout comme les chaussures à talons " j'ai du m'entraîner toute la journée pour marcher avec " les bas blanc m'arrive en haut des cuisses et les gants blanc eux aussi me vont jusqu'au coude et enfin la petite coiffe blanche et jaune dans mes cheveux. Je l'entend rentrer ou plutôt j'entends la porte , et la je commence à stressé mes joues deviennent rouge et je vais m'assoir sur le lit. Je l'entend m'appeler et souffle un bon coup on se calme on se calme.

\- Naru tu vas bien ? Je t'appel… Il s'arrête et me regarde choquer.

\- S'il te plaît ne dit rien Sasuke. Dis-je en me levant. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça !

\- C-c-c'est quoi cette tenue ? Dit-il complètement ahuri.

\- J'ai fais un pari avec Kiba et j'ai perdu ! Je fais semblant de bouder. Ce truc ne me va pas du tout !

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de rouler du cul , c'est l'heure de vérité … je retiens un sourire lorsque je me fais violemment tirer vers l'arrière par Sasuke , je soupire doucement quand il mordille et embrasse mon cou. Il me retourne et m'embrasse tendrement il lèche mes lèvres en demandant silencieusement l'accès que je lui donne sans hésiter je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir dans le baiser nos langues commence un bal qu'elles seul connaisse. Il brise le baiser et me regarde surpris , et oui parce que pour le récupérer je vais me donner à fond et ce baiser n'est qu'un avant goût. Il agrippe mes fesses sous la robe et me porte jusqu'au lit durant se cour trajet on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine . Une fois dans le lit il se place au dessus de moi et me regarde avec envie et je me retient de pleurer devant se regard le même que pendant notre première fois , je prends son visage et l'attire vers moi pour un baiser passionnés il brise le baiser pour ensuite aller dans mon cou ou il laisse des marques , il continue de me taquiner et laisse une de ses mains parcourir mon dos et fait descendre ma fermeture éclair et utilise ses dents pour baisser le décolleté de ma robe et commence à jouer avec mes tétons durcit par le plaisir , il les fait rouler entre ses doigts et tire dessus légèrement . Il finit par remplacer ses mains par sa bouche me faisant haleter il lèche le premier et le mordille assez durement et fait subir le même traitement à l'autre. Il remonte pour m'embrasser et écarte largement mes cuisses ce qui me fait rougir.

\- Haaan Sasu plus. Je gémis en m'arquant de désir.

\- J'adore cette tenue elle te rends encore plus sexy . Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il sourit puis plonge sa tête entre mes jambes et s'amuse à titillé mon entrejambe à travers le bout de tissu " parce que oui j'ai le sous vêtements assorti à ma tenue " je gémis lorsque je sent son souffle chaud sur mon intimité il arrête sa torture et retire mon sous vêtements pour enfin s'occuper de mon membre , il commence par mordre doucement mes bourses me provoquant un long gémissement , il lèche et suce le gland tout en me masturbant je me tiens plus et me libère dans sa main. Il lèche sa main de manière sensuel et plonge ses doigts dans ma bouche entrouverte , se geste si soudain me fait sursauté. Il applique un mouvement de va-et-vient pour bien les humidifiés , il retire enfin ses doigts et les fait glisser jusqu'à mes fesses qu'il pénètre d'un seul doigt . Il remonte pour mordiller ma jugulaire en ajoutant un deuxième doigt , il continue comme ça en cherchant mon point G qu'il trouve assez facilement.

\- Aaaannn Sasuke encore ~!

\- Désolé Naru mais c'est moi le maître ~.Dit-il en frappant ma prostate et en ajoutant un troisième doigt.

\- S'il vous plaît Master j'en veux plus ~

\- Si c'est demander si gentiment.

J'écarte largement mes cuisses et soulève le bas de ma robe se qui excite davantage mon amant , je le supplie un nouvelle fois et il retire sa chemise " l'arrache plutôt " et son pantalon il pose son membre lourd et palpitant contre mon anus et me chuchote des propos salaces qui m'excite et me détendre il frotte un peu contre mon intimité me faisant supplier pour qu'il me prenne.

Il s'enfonce brusquement en moi et commence des va-et-vient endiablé ou seul mes gémissement et les grognement de Sasuke coupe le silence de la pièce " les bruits du lit mis à part " Il me pénètre plus profondément et touche encore ma prostate me faisant voir des étoiles , j'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille pour le faire aller plus loin . Je hurle de plaisir à la sensation le membre de Sasuke gonfle signe qu'il va bientôt jouir tout comme moi , il prend mon membre en main et applique des va-et-vient rapide.

\- Joui pour moi mon Naru ~

\- HAAAAAN ... SASUKE ! Je hurle en sentant la jouissance me frapper . Aaaaaan Sasu ~!

Il fait encore quelques mouvements dans mon antre puis se libère en moi en m'embrassant pour étouffer son gémissement de jouissance , il se retire de mon corps et me sourit je lui rend son sourire et me lève il me regarde confus , je lui fais un sourire aguicheur et me dirige vers la salle de bain tout en me déshabillant. Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain à clé alors que Sasuke frappe derrière en me suppliant de lui ouvrir , je rentre dans la douche et fait couler l'eau mon plan à parfaitement fonctionné je me demande si je dois faire la phase 2 ?

* * *

Je me savonne et fait un sorte de retirer la semence de mon anus , je jette un coup d'œil au sachet qui contient une autre tenu " cadeau de Zabuza cette fois-ci " je sors doucement de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber comme une merde et vais prendre ma serviette en passant devant la porte j'entends quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas du tout. Sasuke est au téléphone avec Neji " il faudrait que je remercie ma mauvaise habitude de sortir de la douche sans fermé l'eau.

 _Oui Neji ?_

 _Sasu tu es en retard !_

 _Chut parle moins fort Naruto est sous la douche._

 _Tu me manque tu m'a dit que tu venais à 21h30 et il est 22h passer._

 _Oui oui je prend une douche et j'arrive._

Je fulmine de rage alors comme sa Neji veut jouer ? On sera deux et je ne compte pas perdre , une fois bien essuyé je saisis le sachet et enfile rapidement la tenue. Une tenue une pièce en cuir noir " j'ai l'impression d'être habiller comme une meuf mais bon " le haut est un dos nu que j'ai attaché à mon cou , à mes hanches une chaîne argenté me sers de ceinture et un paire de menottes en bas un mini short en cuir et des bottines longue en cuir noir elles aussi et pour finir le fouet que j'ai placé à mon cou. Je brosse rapidement de cheveux et à ma grande surprise je parviens à les faire aller en arrière.

Je m'étire un peu et vais fermé l'eau , je reste quelques minutes pour faire mine que je viens de sortir en me craquant les os j'entends Sasuke parlé toujours à Neji et grogne , je dois donner mon maximum pour la phase 2 . Mon objectif me réveiller avec Sasuke demain , sort de la salle de bain mine de rien .

\- Naru je dois passer vite fait voir Neji pour le travail mais je te jure que je rentre plus tôt demain. Dit-il dos à moi toujours au téléphone.

\- Ok … Dis-je d'un ton faussement déçu. Tu lui passera le bonsoir mais avant de partir tu pourrais prendre une photo de moi pour Hinata ?

\- Oui bien sûr … mais pourquoi pour Hinata ? Demande t-il en prenant mon téléphone toujours sans me regarder .

\- Oh tu sais Sasu elle a fais une tenu et je lui est promis que je lui envoie la photo avant demain.

Il lève **enfin** les yeux sur moi et manque que lâché les deux téléphones qu'il tiens , il me regarde avec de grands yeux rempli de surprise et de désir. Je peux me vanter d'avoir fait perdre 2 fois ses moyens à un Uchiwa.

\- Dépêche toi Sasuke ~ sinon tu vas être en retard. Dis-je d'un ton sensuel.

\- … Désolé N-Neji mais je ne pourrai pas venir se soir. Dit-il au téléphone.

Je me retiens de rire comme un cinglé " Zabuza " lorsque j'entends Neji gueuler , Sasuke raccroche rapidement et balance sont téléphone sur la commode. Je lui fais une moue réprobatrice mais jubile intérieurement .

\- Sasu c'est très important le travail , Neji va être furieux.

\- Tu es plus important que mon travail , et je vais bien m'occuper de toi ~

\- D'accord mes je veux être un peut au dessus … car j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ~

Je le pousse jusqu'au lit et me met à califourchon sur lui et retire les menottes de ma ceinture , j'ai gagné cette batail Neji et je compte bien gagner la guerre.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2 encore désolé pour le retard , alors alors ça vous a plu s'il vous plaît laissez moi un review pour Noël et le nouvel an !

Bisou le peuple ^^


	4. Chapter 3 Echec et résolution

Yo les chatons tous mimis et oui pardon pour le retard , normalement j'aurais du poster samedi mais j'étais trop occuper à jouer avec les 11 chatons que mes chattes ont fait cette semaine . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore merci a ceux qui m'on laisser une review , Naruto va apprendre quelque chose de qui va le faire réagir .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 :**_

Deux semaines , ça fait deux semaines que j'ai entamé ce combat contre Neji ou le vainqueur aura Sasuke. Combat que je mène d'une main de maître , et oui Sasuke ne quitte plus l'appartement , rentre plus tôt et part plus tard.

Dans une semaine je dois aller visiter mon nouvel appartement et je commence sérieusement à hésiter. Je suis retourné dans le sex shop et j'ai discuté avec Haku et Zabuza , ils m'ont d'ailleurs conseiller d'y aller quand même on ne sait jamais . Je pense d'ailleurs que je vais suivre leur conseil et aller visiter cette appartement , je pousse un soupire de lassitude en plus de faire un sorte de faire Sasuke rester je travaille très dur depuis c'est dernières semaine en plus je vais à la salle de sport . Vous imaginez : travail , salle de sport , sexe … tous ça pendant plus d'une semaine il y a de quoi être complètement à plat . Je sors du lit et soupire hier on a testé l'infirmière et Sasuke à adoré vu l'état du drap , chaque matin je dois changer les draps et mettre les précédents à laver ca aussi c'est fatiguant .

Une fois toute ces tâches terminé je prend rapidement une douche et vais m'assoir à table pour faire mes devoirs , j'ai fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui . Le rêve de tout étudiants commencer à 9h00 et finir à 12h00 , du coup en rentrant j'ai déjeuner pour ensuite faire une bonne sieste . J'en profite pour faire les devoirs de la semaine prochaine , et révisé pour le bac .

.

..

…

Une fois terminé je me lève pour m'étirer , il est 15h28 je range mes affaires et prépare mon sac pour lundi . Je met mon mon manteau et sort de l'appartement , Sasuke ne rentre pas avant 19h30 donc j'ai le temps de faire une petite balade en attendant .

Je rentre dans le petit marché et regarde leur nouveautés , il y a de tout vêtements , chaussures , jouets , objets pour animaux … il y a même des clés . Je me ballade un peu dans les allées et remarque un nouveau stand , je m'approche pour lire ce qu'ils vendent … Ah ben non c'est une association pour donner des trucs aux pauvres . J'aurais bien aimé faire un don mais je n'ai rien sur moi même pas une petite pièce , je soupire je reviendrai un autre jour ils sont là jusqu'à la semaine prochaine . Je continue ma ballade en saluant les vendeurs que je connais " c'est-à-dire tous " , une fois mon tour terminé je prend la direction du lycée pour aller chercher Kiba et Hinata . Je m'adosse à la barrière de l'entrée et regarde mon portable , 16h30 ça a sonné . Je regarde certains élèves sortir en criant qu'ils sont enfin libre je les comprends j'aurais fais pareil si j'étais à leurs places . Un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque j'aperçois Hinata , elle vient me saluer avec un sourire timide .

\- Bonsoir N-naruto-kun , merci d'être venu me chercher .

\- Pas de quoi t'es mon ami , d'ailleurs il est ou Kiba ?

\- Kiba ? Il fini à 18h00 . Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement .

\- Ah bon ? J'savais pas .

\- YO NARU ET HINA !

\- Kiba-kun mais que fait tu ici , tu fini à 18h00 normalement ? Dit Hinata choquer .

\- Ben j'ai sécher ! Alors on y va ? Dit-il tout souriant .

Kiba passe ses bras sur les épaules d'Hinata et les miennes , on rigole tout les deux sur le fait qu'il sèche sous le regard blasé de la brune . On se dirige tout les trois dans l'appartement de Kiba , ou on se fait chaleureusement saluer par akamaru . Berk Hinata et moi allons nous rincer le visage de cette bave de chien , on revient dans le salon pour trouver Kiba entrain de faire des câlins à son chien . Kiba met son collier à akamaru et on sort pour se promener et Kiba en profite pour sortir son chien .

On entre dans le parc et on joue à va chercher avec akamaru pendant un bonne demi heure , ensuite nous achetons des glaces au marchand de glace , une au chocolat pour Hinata , à la fraise pour Kiba et vanille pour moi " ils n'avait pas le parfum ramen " .

On s'installe sur l'un des bancs pour déguster notre goûter , je pouffe lorsque Kiba et Hinata tourne autour du pot ils s'aiment tout les deux mais pensent que chacun n'est pas intéressé par l'autre . Kiba fait un compliment à Hinata par rapport à ses yeux elle devient encore plus rouge que les marques sur les joues de Kiba et bafouille , je soupire en souriant je tourne mon regard vers le parc et regarde akamaru courir comme un fou . On fini notre glace et Kiba rappelle akamaru pour qu'on puisse rentrer , le téléphone de Kiba sonne et … un hurlement résonne la mère de Kiba . Hinata soupire et je ricane on dirait que sa mère à reçu un appelle pour son absence , Kiba essaye de calmer sa mère qui le menace de toutes les punition possible . Une fois qu'il a raccrocher il se jette dans les bras d'Hinata pour lui demander de l'aide " car sa mère aime beaucoup Hinata " en pleurnichant .

\- Désolé Kiba-kun mais je n'en ferai rien , tu te débrouille . Dit Hinata d'un ton sans appel .

\- Elle a raison Kiba , tu t'es mis dans la merde donc tu y sort seul et sans nous salir si possible . Je ricane .

\- BANDE DE SALES TRAÎTRES ! Aller akamaru on y va ! Dit Kiba en partant en courant suivi de son chien .

On rigole en regardant Kiba courir pour tenter d'échapper au courroux de sa mère , autant dire qu'il n'a aucune chance. Hinata me fais une bise sur la joue pour me dire au revoir , je lui rend sa bise et la regarde s'éloigner . Je regarde mon portable 18h13 , je retourne dans l'appartement en sifflotant être avec ses potes il n'y a rien de mieux .

Je rentre dans l'appartement et referme la porte à clé , je sent mon portable vibrer un message de Sasuke ?

 _De Sasu à Naru : Désolé je rentrai un peu plus tard , j'ai une réunion à 19h pour la fusion des entreprises et elle à lieu chez moi ._

Bon au moins il ne sera pas avec Neji … mais oui ils seront ensemble c'est la fusion de leurs futurs entreprises ! Je soupire est-ce que je devrai y aller ? Ben maintenant que j'y pense il faudrait que je demande à Itachi un de ses nombreux livres , en français on doit lire différents types de livres et faire un exposé dessus et je voudrai utiliser sa pour mon bac . Il faudrait que je lui demande de m'aider en espérant qu'il accepte , je rentre dans la chambre en me déshabillant pour ensuite me changé . Je retire mon ensemble orange pour porter un jean gris et un T-shirt moulant bleu marine , je met mes baskets Rebook bleu et change les lacets noir pour des lacets gris argent . Je vais me brosser les dents puis met mon blouson pour enfin sortir et me diriger dans le garage , je vérifie rapidement l'état de ma moto " on est jamais trop prudent " met mon casque et monte enfin dessus .

* * *

Après 25 minutes de trajet j'entre dans le 6ème arrondissement plus précisément à Saint-Germain des Prés , je gare ma moto et active le système antivol " que j'ai installé moi même " . Je salue Mme Lachte la concierge qui me sourit chaleureusement , je lui sourit et prend l'ascenseur pour monter au 5ème étage . Une fois arrivé je sonne et attends quelques minutes … bon bas apparemment il n'est pas encore rentrer .

Je fouille dans ma poche et sort mes clés , il y a tout juste 2 ans Itachi m'a offerts les clés de son appartement pour mon anniversaire ce jour là j'ai rougi comme une tomate . J'ouvre la porte et la referme derrière moi je regarde autour de moi c'est assez propre , je retire mes chaussures et pose à l'entrée . Je retire mon manteau et le pose sur le porte manteau , je me balade un peu dans les pièces de la grande maison et je fini par la cuisine je regarde dans les tiroirs … que des boîtes de conserve , maintenant que j'y pense Sasuke m'a dit un jour qu'Itachi ne savait pas cuisiné . Le pauvre il doit mourir de faim lorsqu'il est dans son entreprise , bon ben je vais lui faire un bon panier repas pour son travail demain . Je fouille dans tous les tiroirs et sort plein de conserve différentes , je fais un peu de riz et une petite salade de légumes composé de : concombres , tomates , fromage , maïs , jambon …

Une fois le riz cuit " C'est du riz lustucru " je le mélange avec la salade , je fouille un peu dans le frigo " jette les trucs qui sont entrain de pourrir " puis dans le congélateur et sort du poulet .

.

..

..

Je place une aile , une cuisse de poulet puis referme le bento et le place dans le frigo . Je nettoie le plan de travail et me lave les mains , j'entends le bruit de la porte puis des pas … et étrangement je perçois une aura de dépression .

Je me dirige vers l'entrée pour saluer Itachi , il hausse légèrement " très légèrement " un sourcil , et me sourit .

\- Naruto quelle surprise , comment va tu ?

\- Visiblement mieux que toi , que ce passe t-il ?

\- Réunion avec la famille pour la fusion de nos entreprises avec la famille Hyûga .

\- Et … c'est quoi le problème , c'est une bonne affaire pour vous non ?

\- Oui mais moi tu ce que je veux c'est rester chez moi et dormir , je ne vois pas pourquoi Père aurait besoin de ma présence celle de Sasuke est bien suffisante . Crache le brun .

\- …

\- Il pourrait lui faire plus confiance … bref , pourquoi est tu ici Naruto ?

\- En fait pour le bac en français je voudrais présenter des livres , et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider . Je rougi légèrement et détourne le regard .

\- Je n'y vois aucun problème , mais pourquoi tu ne demande pas à Sasuke ?

\- Parce que je ne comprends jamais rien à ses explications ! Je boude .

Itachi éclate de rire et frotte ma tête , je grogne un peu mais souris . On se dirige tout les deux dans sa petite bibliothèque , on s'assied autour d'une petite table basse et on discute pendant quelques minutes . Je prend ses conseils en notes je lui dit mes idées et mon projet , il m'aide à trouver un thème et une thèse . Je regarde l'heure et sursaute 19h30 , sa réunion est à 19h00 . Je m'excuse sous le regard perdu d'Itachi .

\- Je suis désolé par ma faute tu es en retard il est 19h30 ! Dis-je complètement désespéré .

\- De quoi tu parle la réunion commence à 21h00 .

\- Hein ? Mais Sasuke m'a dit quelle était à 19h00 .

Je vois le regard d'Itachi devenir dure et froid , il serre ses poings et serre les dents . Je sent mon cœur se serrer mais pourtant je fais la tête la plus innocente et la penche sur le côté , Itachi me fait un doux sourire et tente de m'expliquer que comme quoi Sasuke est toujours très en avance pour c'est réunion ou peut être qu'il est aller chercher un truc pour leur père . Je ne suis pas idiot même si je fais semblant il est avec Neji , je met mes mains dans mes poches et serre les poings PUTAIN .

\- Quoi qu'il en soit les livres dont tu as besoin son chez mes parents je peux t'emmener si tu veux ?

\- Mais … je ne veux pas te déranger et …

\- Aller viens . Dit le brun en me prenant par le bras .

Itachi me tire hors de l'appartement en prenant mes affaires au passage , je met mes chaussures en essayant de le résonner . Il me jette dans le siège du passager … wow des sièges en cuir comme ceux de ma moto , je m'installe plus confortablement un sourire bienheureux au lèvres . Il s'assied et démarre enfin sous un silence calme , après quelques minutes je brise se silence .

\- Comment tu va faire pour t'es vêtements , tu vas porté quoi ?

\- Je vais y aller comme ça . Dit-il simplement .

\- M-mais ton père va te tuer ! Je m'exclame choquer .

\- Naruto je vais chez mes parents , j'ai des vêtements là-bas . Il soupire en souriant .

\- T'es méchant de te moquer de moi comme ça . Je lui tourne le dos en boudant

Itachi s'arrête devant la grande grille de leur manoir et compose le code d'entrer , la grille s'ouvre et Itachi laisse sa belle voiture entre les mains d'un des serviteurs . On pénètre dans le manoir en saluant tout le monde , apparemment ses parents ne sont pas encore rentrer . Itachi me guide jusqu'à sa chambre , je m'installe sur son lit pendant qu'Itachi va prendre une douche . Je me dirige de la grande commode ou Itachi stock tu ses meilleures livres , je prends les trois livres dont j'ai besoin , puis retourne sur son lit et en lit un au hasard .

15 minutes plus tard Itachi revient torse nu il a déjà mis le bas de son costard noir , il a une serviette autour du cou et ses cheveux son lâché . Je rougi violemment lorsque je vois les abdominaux du brun " il faut dire que même Sasuke n'est pas aussi bien foutu " Itachi me regarde en souriant … traître il connaît l'effet qu'il a sur les gens et je ne fais pas exception .

Je gonfle mes joues et il ricane et s'assied à côté de moi . Je me sent toujours bien lorsque je suis en présence d'Itachi , il est comme un grand frère pour moi peut être même plus . Je plonge mon regard azur dans celui sombre d'Itachi , je suis comme hypnotisé par ses pupilles sombre au reflets rouge j'ai l'impression que sa fait des heures non des jours que je regarde ces yeux . Je sors de ma contemplation lorsque j'entends des cris , Itachi soupire et met sa chemise et sa cravate . Il me dit que la réunion va bientôt commencer il descend en me disant que Sasuke est arrivée tout comme la famille Hyûga , je rassemble mes affaires et me prépare à descendre mais je me stop nette lorsque j'entends les parole de la mère de Neji et du père de Sasuke .

 _\- C'EST INADMISSIBLE ! COMMENT CE FAIT-IL QU'ILS SOIENT TOUJOURS ENSEMBLE ?! Hurle la mère de Neji ._

 _\- Calmer vous , Sasuke va rompre avec Naruto dans la semaine . Dit Fugaku d'un ton neutre ._

 _\- C'EST CE QUE VOUS NOUS DITES DEPUIS UN AN DÉJÀ !_

 _\- C'est vrai que le mariage prend du retard , Sasuke et Neji était sensés ce mariés il y a trois mois . Dit le père de Hinata , Hiashi ._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le problème , Sasuke . Fit la voix grave et calme mais froide d'Itachi ._

 _\- COMMENT ÇA CE N'EST PAS LE PROBL… Elle se fait couper par Itachi ._

 _\- Tu dois faire un choix , Naruto n'est pas ton joujou , il n'est pas un objet tu n'a pas le droit de le tromper comme tu le fais . La voix d'Itachi est toujours aussi froide ._

 _\- Mais quel choix ?! On est fiancée depuis plus d'un an , il est évident que son choix c'est moi ! Fit Neji ._

 _\- La ferme Neji ! Tu devrais avoir honte , tu es sensé être son ami mais tu poignarde Naruto dans le dos de la pire des façons ! Et toi Sasuke tu dois choisir entre Neji et Naruto ._

 _\- Je … évidemment je choisis Neji parce que c'est mon âme soeur mais… Il se fait couper par Neji ._

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ! J'en ai marre de jouer , depuis quelques semaines tu reste plus de temps avec lui ! Crache Neji_

 _\- Mon amour calme toi je lui dirai je te le jure ! Dit Sasuke ._

 _\- QUAND ?! Hurle Neji ._

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ? Dis-je d'un ton froid .

Je descend les marche de l'escalier doucement en fulminant de rage , ce que je viens d'entendre ma brisé . Ils se sont foutus de moi pendant toute ces années , je les considéraient comme ma famille mais ce sont tous des connards . Je vois leurs yeux devenir ronds comme des soucoupes " sauf ceux d'Itachi " , je me met face à eux à côté d'Itachi et leurs jette un regard noir . Sasuke s'approche de moi et tente de me prendre dans ses bras , plus hypocrite que ça tu meurs . Je lui donne une magnifique gifle et lui non leurs cris dessus .

\- TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD ! ALORS DEPUIS TOUTE CES ANNÉES TU ME TROMPE TU ME DÉGOÛTE !

\- Et ne le frappe pas il… Je coupe Neji en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage .

\- TA GUEULE T'ES ENCORE PLUS LAMENTABLE QUE LUI ! ÇA TE PREND SOUVENT DE COUCHER AVEC LE MEC DE T'ES POTES !

\- Naru calme toi ! Hurle Sasuke .

\- Y a pas à dire pourriture engendre pourriture , vous les riches vous n'êtes qu'une bande de connards obnubilés par l'argent . Je les regarde tous avec un regard rempli de haine .

\- Naru j-je t'aime vraiment… Commence Sasuke .

\- Franchement Sasuke ferme la , tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me reverras plus jamais !

Je sors du manoir sans un regard et une fois dehors je laisse mes larmes librement coulées , je me dirige vers la voiture qui vient d'arriver je la connais après tout . Je m'approche de cette voiture grise et frappe à la vitre , la porte s'ouvre sur Hinata qui me prend automatiquement dans ses bras .

\- Naruto-kun mais que ce passet-il ? Demande t-elle .

\- Je sais pour Sasuke et Neji . Dis-je d'une voix vide d'émotion .

\- Je suis vraiment , vraiment désolé Naruto-kun ! Fit-elle en resserrant son étreinte .

\- Tu peux me prêter ta voiture que j'aille récupérer ma moto chez Itachi ?

\- Tu feras attention n'est ce pas ?

\- T'inquiète je ne suis pas si désespéré pour me suicider .

Et me fait un bisou sur le front et me tend ses clés , je prends le volant et démarre . Je roule à vitesse moyenne jusqu'à , l'appartement de Sasuke . Je monte rapidement et prend toute mes affaires plus les valises que j'avais déjà faite , je met tout mes bagages dans le coffre et démarre maintenant je cherche un hôtel pas trop près si possible . J'entre dans un hôtel n'importe lequel et réserve pour 5 jours " j'ai piquer de l'argent à Sasuke " une fois que j'ai ma chambre et sa clé je repars chez Itachi pour déposer la voiture et récupérer ma moto . Encore quelques jours et je pourrais commencer une nouvelle vie .

* * *

Voila pour le chapitre 3 , laisser moi une belle review ca fait toujours plaisir .

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre , bisou a tous .


	5. Chapter 4 Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour ou bonsoir je suis de retour avant ma future mort , car oui oui dans quelques jours il y aura les épreuves communes . Alors je préfère laisser une trace de mon passage avant mon exécution .**

 **PS: N'oublier pas de me laisser un cookie avec une review pour ce chapitre**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Un seul mot me vient à l'esprit Wow , moi qui pensais que se serait un petit studio je me suis lourdement tromper . J'aurai non j'ai un T-3 et je n'aurais pas de colocataires ! Enfin si je n'en veux pas j'en n'aurais pas et comme j'ai demander un appartement avant la rentrée de l'année prochaine je suis tranquille . Je souris et visite chaque pièces de l'appartement pendant que Mlle Ann me guide . Une fois la visite fini elle m'explique tout ce que j'ai à savoir à propos des règles de l'appartement et où ce trouve le lycée , je peux aménagé dès demain . Je quitte appartement après avoir dit au revoir à la jolie brune et descends les 3 étages . Je me dirige vers le café d'en face et y retrouve Kiba … entouré de 3 filles une blonde aux yeux gris , une rousse aux yeux verts et une brune au yeux noisettes . Je soupire puis me dirige vers leurs table et m'installe en face d'eux l'air de rien en déclarant simplement .

\- Je pense que sa plaira à Hinata de voir ce spectacle .

\- Hein ?! Sursaute t-il .

\- Vraiment Kiba au lieu de draguer à tout va , va avouer tes sentiments à Hinata ! ET VOUS LES BÉCASSES CASSER VOUS !

Elles ne se font pas dire deux fois , j'attrape Kiba par le cou et le tire jusqu'à la voiture . Kiba boude un peu mais fini par démarrer , après quelques minutes il prend enfin la parole .

\- Alors comment tu le trouve ton nouvel appart ?

\- …

\- Naruto ?

\- IL EST TROP GÉNIAL ! IL A TROIS PIÈCES !

Kiba rigole et je lui raconte comment est l'appartement il à hâte de le voir puisqu'en effet je déménage demain et Kiba et Hinata m'ont proposés de m'aider . Je pousse un soupire triste et regarde à travers la vitre j'ai encore mal , en même temps à quoi je m'attendais ce n'est pas en 5 jours que j'allais oublier Sasuke . En ce moment tout ce que je ressens c'est de l'amertume de la colère mais surtout un profond dégoût pas seulement envers Sasuke et Neji mais aussi envers moi même à cause de ma faiblesse . Je ne devrais même pas pleurer pour lui à cause de lui où plutôt à cause d'eux , je redescend sur terre lorsque je remarque que Kiba s'est arrêter devant l'hôtel .

POV DE SASUKE 

Je rentre doucement dans l'appartement qui est propre " comme toujours " , je sais pas comment m'y prendre avec Naruto il vaudrait mieux que je lui explique la situation … Mais que pourrai-je lui dire que je l'aime mais que je suis aller voir ailleurs ? Que je le trompais déjà après 3 semaines après notre mise en couple avec mon fiancé ? Bon peut être que je n'ai rien à craindre qu'il va me boudé pendant quelques temps mais qu'il va finir par me pardonner , comme il l'a toujours fait . Mais espoir tombe en miettes lorsque je rentre dans notre non ma chambre , MERDE , MERDE il n'y a plus rien à lui ! J'ouvre avec brutalité la grande armoire , rien je cours ensuite dans la salle de bain propre rien non plus pas même un cheveux blond qui traîne . Je fouille toute la maison en espérant y trouvé un simple objets le appartenant mais plus rien je retourne dans la chambre et m'allonge tête dans les oreillers et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pleure . J'ai fais une énorme connerie et la je ne peut compter que sur moi même pour la réparé encore faut il que je retrouve Naruto . Je me lève en sursaut lorsque j'entends la porte claqué un sourire fourbe naît sur mes lèvres alors comme ça monsieur à fini son petit caprice je me dirige rapidement dans la salle de bain pour laver mon visage et ensuite le séché . Je vais ensuite dans le salon d'une démarche d'Uchiwa et remet mon masque hautain , une fois dans le salon mon sourire ce fane légèrement … Neji .

Après quelques minutes de silence je vais m'assoir sur le canapé et tend les bras pour que Neji vienne s'y installer , il hésite un peu avant de s'assoir sur mes genoux .

\- Il est parti . Je commence d'un ton neutre .

\- … Tu compte le chercher ? Demande Neji en caressant mon torse .

\- Je ne sais pas … Pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Fis-je avec un sourire carnassier .

\- …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aurais choisi au final , nous sommes âmes sœur non .

Je l'entraîne dans un baiser torride et commence à le déshabiller pendant qu'il fait de même . Ce ne sera pas une si mauvaise nuit après tout , je trouverai Naruto demain .

FIN DU POV DE SASUKE 

Je met un autre carton dans le coffre de la voiture d'Hinata je jette un coup d'œil à Kiba qui met le reste de mes valises dans sa voiture . C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui je vais dans mon nouvel appartement et je compte y rester jusqu'à la fin de mes études . Une fois tous mes bagages en place je monte dans la voiture d'Hinata qui démarre jusqu'à mon nouvel appartement suivi de près par Kiba . Pendant le trajet on rigole tous les trois " oui j'ai installé la communication téléphonique lié au GPS dans leurs deux voitures " .

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de trajet on arrive enfin devant l'appartement et commençons à monter chaque cartons , mes deux meilleurs amis me propose de m'aider à défaire mes cartons . Je refuse poliment ils m'ont déjà assez aider comme sa , je ne sais même pas comment les remercier .

\- Vraiment les gars merci beaucoup , je ne sais... Je commence .

\- Non non mon pote tu n'a pas à nous remercier . Souris Kiba .

\- Oui Naruto-kun nous sommes amis on est là pour t'aider et te soutenir . Dit Hinata .

\- Merci beaucoup les amis !

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais il se fait tard et j'ai un merveilleux exposé demain . Soupire Kiba

Hinata rit un peu de la remarque de Kiba et lui propose son aide , celui-ci accepte d'ailleurs avec joie . Après un rapide au revoir une bise pour Hinata , un check pour Kiba ils finissent par rentrer chez eux je ferme la porte derrière pour enfin profiter de mon nouveau chez moi .

Je regarde mon portable … pas de message de Sasuke je m'y attendais un peu puis une petite cloche sonne dans mon esprit je me dirige vers un des cartons puis l'ouvre et fouille un peu dedans pour enfin sortir un petit bloc note et une trousse . Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour m'assoir sur une des cinq chaises autour de la table en bois de chêne carré , puis je commence à noté les numéros de téléphone que je tiens à garder dans cette nouvelle vie " les personnes de confiance surtout " . Hinata et Kiba sont bien évidemment les premiers à être noté et après une bref hésitation je note aussi le numéro d'Itachi bien entendu , bon au final j'ai juste noté 3 numéros . Je déchire la page et la colle sur le frigidaire à l'aide d'un aimant , vous allez peut être me trouver bizarre ou paranoïaque mais Sasuke peut très bien me retrouver en utilisant ses contacts je pense surtout à son cousin Sai artiste un peintre plus précisément , informaticien à ses heures perdues . Bon on est jamais trop prudent de toute façon je n'ai pas de données ou de photos importante dedans . Enfin bref je ne vais pas arrêté de vivre à cause d'eux pour commencer je vais remplir le frigo ces 5 dernier jour j'ai travaillé comme une bête que se soit au garage ou dans le club du coup les deux patrons mon donner une augmentation avec sa je peux rester 2 mois sans travailler … Et sa ne veux pas dire que je vais me la couler douce hein ? Durant quelques semaines je vais m'habituer à mon nouveau lycée et prendre mes repaire ensuite j'irai me trouver un job .

C'est avec ce projet en tête que je quitte la maison à la recherche d'une supérette , après quelques minutes de marche je tombe sur un Lidl tant mieux je n'ai pas eux à trop marché .

Du poulet , du steak , du bœuf et du poisson , du riz , des pâtes et du couscous . Du lait , du jus d'orange , de pommes et de la limonade . Je prend aussi quelques biscuits et me dirige vers la caisse . Après avoir payé mes articles je retourne chez moi oui oui j'adore la prononciation de ce mot , monte les 3 étages ouvre la porte . Je me dirige automatiquement dans la cuisine pour ranger mes courses , après je vais dans la salle de bain prendre une douche.

Comme je n'ai pas de télé je vais directement me coucher , demain c'est vendredi je ne compte pas aller dans ce nouveau lycée demain par contre je vais m'y inscrire . Je soupire met mon réveil en regardant au passage l'heure " 19h38 " je me couche drôlement tôt aujourd'hui mais bon , Je ferme les yeux et m'endors le sourire au lèvres .

POV ?

Assise tranquillement sur le toit de l'immeuble opposé je regarde le ciel sombre étoilé , il est 20h00 il c'est coucher tôt bon en même temps il ne peut faire que ça . Je baisse mon regard sur les routes et des dizaines de mètres en dessous de moi , je ne risque pas d'être vue et la couleur du ciel m'aide beaucoup . Je retire les épingles de mes cheveux brun et les laisse librement cascadé sur le bas de mon coup , je lève ensuite mon regard sur l'immeuble en face même à travers les mûrs j'arrive parfaitement à le voir . Je croise mes jambes et continue de regarder le blond … Comment ils ont pu lui faire ça les Uchiwa et les Hyûga n'ont vraiment aucun respect . Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto le moment est enfin venu tu as connu la joie , la tristesse , l'amour et enfin la haine même si tu cache très bien celle-ci . Je sors de mes pensées en entendant des pas , un sourire étire mes lèvres lorsque je sent une présence dangereuse mais familière . Je le tourne vers le roux qui vient de rentrer dans mon champ de vision et lui demande :

\- Tu n'es pas sensé être coucher tu as cour demain non ?

\- Je pense que je ne vais pas y aller . Dit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure rouge .

\- … Je lui fais les gros yeux .

\- ... D'accord . Soupire le roux . De toute façon il faut que j'aille m'occuper du blond non ? Il pointe du pousse l'appartement d'en face .

\- Exactement et moi je vais au Japon , c'est pas tout mais il faut que je les fasse se réunir .

Je me lève et m'avance vers le roux , après une bref étreinte , je me dirige vers le bord du toit je lance un dernier regard vers le roux alors que celui-ci acquiesce silencieusement . Je fini par sauter et prendre mon envole , oui Naruto ta nouvelle vie à belle et bien commencer .

* * *

 **Bon c'était le chapitre 4 à bientôt pour le chapitre , à partir de ce chapitre la vrai histoire pourra commencer enfin bref si ce chapitre vous a plu laisser moi un review " plus un cookie " . Et moi je retourne à mes révision !**

 **BYE BYE LE PEUPLE !**


	6. Chapter 5 Découvertes

Bonsoir le peuple oui je sais je poste très très en retard mais se chapitre était très difficile a écrire et a mettre en place . J'espere qu'il vous plaira alors sans plu tarder voici le chapitre 5 .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Ok je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé la , oui je suis très sociable , oui je me fais des amis rapidement mais la je suis à la table des personnes les plus populaires ! Je regarde autour de moi légèrement gêné surtout à cause du bras sur mon épaule . On s'est " rencontrer " ce matin et il n'a pas voulu me lâcher , c'est Deidara et la professeur qui ont du le faire lâcher prise .

 _FLASH BACK_

Je sort du bureau du CPE et me dirige vers le bâtiment ou se trouve les salles de classes , c'est vraiment très différents de mon ancien lycée … Je sent que je vais me perdre . Je marche quelques minutes dans les couloirs du troisième étage et ne trouve rien , bon sang elle est où la salle 326 ?! Je marche en regardant de mon emploi du temps " au moins je fini à 15h00 aujourd'hui " je sort brusquement de mes pensées lorsque je tombe vers l'avant . Je lève les yeux vers la personne sur qui je suis étalé , il a les cheveux roux ? Non rouge plutôt ses yeux sont marrons , il porte un jean délavé bleu , des baskets noir tout comme sa chemise noir " avec un nuage rouge derrière " . Il s'apprête sûrement à m'engueuler mais se stop immédiatement lorsqu'il voit mon visage .

\- Nan mais tu ne peux pas faire atten- … Hey beau blond ! Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur .

\- Je suis vraiment désolé je suis nouveau et je suis paumé .

Je me lève et lui tends la main , main qu'il saisi même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas besoin , oui il s'est levé sans la moindre difficulté . Une fois debout il tire légèrement me faisant perdre mon équilibre et je tombe contre son torse . Je rougi et tente de reculer mais le roux m'en empêche en entourant ma taille avec ses mains . Maintenant que je le regarde de plus près il fait une tête de plus que moi , en croisant son regard je rougi encore plus alors qu'il ricane .

\- Moi c'est Sasori mais tu peux m'appeler Sasori chéri , ou même mon amour si tu veux . Dit-il avec un grand sourire .

\- Euh moi c'est Naruto , ravi de te connaître Sasori .

\- Mais noooon appel moi Sasori chéri ~ ! Pleurniche t-il .

\- Euh … Je tente à nouveau de me libéré de son étreinte .

\- SAAAASOOOOORIIIIII ! Hurle une voix .

\- Oh salut Deidara , je te présente Naruto mon mec . Dit le roux au anges .

\- Hein ?! Mais !

Le dit Deidara me lance un regard noir et gueule sur Sasori , le roux me lâche et tente de calmer le blond . Je regarde la scène choquer et éclate de rire , les deux s'arrête et me regardent interrogateur .

\- On dirait une scène de ménage , c'est mignon . Dis-je entre deux éclat de rire .

\- Moi sortir avec Deidara , jamais ! Enfin bref viens beau blond je t'emmène à ta salle . Dit Sasori .

Sasori passe son bras sur mes épaules et il commence un monologue sur " notre " avenir ensemble . Je jette un coup d'œil à Deidara j'ai bien remarqué la tristesse voiler ses yeux , il est amoureux j'en met ma main à couper . On tourne par quelques couloir , bon sang il est vraiment grand ce bahut . On arrive enfin devant la salle 326 , mouais comment voulaient-ils que je trouve cette salle non mais vous avez vu tout les virages qu'on à fait ! En fait il y a quatre bâtiment séparés de 5 étages , les bâtiments sont reliés à chaque étage " sauf au RDC " . Je sort de mes pensées lorsque j'entends la prof hurler sur Sasori , celui-ci d'ailleurs à l'air de carrément s'en foutre . Après quelques secondes ou la prof continue son sermon elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle me remarque .

\- C'est bon vous avez fini votre speach ? Dit Sasori en bâillant .

\- Comment osez vous insolent ?! Non seulement vous quitter le cours sans permission mais en plus vous manquez de respect à un enseignant !

\- Et vous vous zapper totalement l'arrivée du nouveau .

La prof fulmine de rage mais nous laisse quand même entré Sasori , Deidara et moi . Après une rapide présentation devant la classe je vais m'assoir à côté d'une jolie blonde en fait c'est la seule qui m'a invité avec un doux sourire " les autres plus précisément les mecs avaient une lueur prédatrice dans leurs regards "

Je prend rapidement place tandis qu'elle enlève son sac son sac et me fait un doux sourire . Je prend place et sort une feuille afin de noté le cours , la prof note quelques mots qu'elle juge difficile pour notre prise de note . Je jette un œil à ma voisine et vois qu'elle n'a pris aucune note elle ne fait juste que regarder par la fenêtre .

\- Tu ne prends pas de note ? Je lui demande .

\- Non pas besoin sa fait des années que j'apprends la même chose .

\- Hein ?

\- Non rien , au fait je m'appelle Yugito Nii mais on me surnomme Nibi . Sourit-elle

On fait un peu connaissance et elle m'apprend plusieurs chose sur ce lycée comment il fonctionne , les endroits pour rester tranquille . Elle m'append aussi qu'il y a plusieurs clans les deux plus connus sont : L'akatsuki dont Sasori et Deidara en font partie leurs symbole e et les Jinchûriki .

\- Moi je suis la deuxième membre des Jinchûriki et tu vois le roux derrière ben il s'appelle Gaara et il est le premier membre et il est le cousin de Sasori .

\- Donc c'est lui votre chef ?

\- Pour le moment oui puisque le huitième membres à fini ses études et qu'on a pas encore trouvé le neuvième membre .

\- Je comprends pas et vous êtes combien en tout . Dis-je complètement paumé .

\- Je vais t'expliquer au déjeuner . Sourit-elle .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

On est tous assis à une longue table qui peut prendre 10 personnes . Et l'ambiance est assez … comment dire glacial et tout ça à cause de Sasori et de son bras sur mon épaule . D'après Nii L'akatsuki et les Jinchûriki non pas de problème d'entente ce qui est assez rare pour les deux clans les plus populaires . Mais le " chef " actuelle Gaara n'a pas trop l'air d'apprécier la présence de son cousin , vu les regards noir qu'il lui lance . Je lance un regard suppliant à Nii qui soupire et me tire de l'emprise du blond .

\- Désolé Sasori mais on a des trucs à expliquer à Naruto en privé si possible . Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir .

\- Mais … Commence t-il .

\- Fiche leurs la paix Sasori . Dit Deidara .

Le blond attrape le roux par le col et le tire sans une once de gentillesse à leurs table . La blonde me désigne une chaise l'air de rien et je m'installe en rougissant légèrement . Je me tortille sur la chaise mal à l'aise à cause du regard des autres surtout celui du roux Gaara .

Ils commence tous à manger dans le silence complet et je fais de même , en lançant un regard au chaise je remarque que la moitié des place sont rempli . Je jette un léger coup d'œil en effet je vois que sur les 10 places 6 sont rempli " si on me prend en compte " . Je joue un peu avec mes ramens puis sursaute j'entends frappé sur la table .

\- Roohhh mais pourquoi c'est le calme plat dites quelque chose ! Dit une fille au cheveux bleu/vert .

\- C'est toujours le calme plat Fû . Dit calmement un homme brun .

\- Ben on pourrait justement y remédier Utakata hein Yagura .

\- Bah t'a pas tord on s'ennuie , ne Nii fait quelque chose .

La blonde soupire et pose tranquillement sa fourchette , elle lance un regard à toute les personnes assise à la table . Elle me dévisage intensément puis regarde Gaara qui hoche silencieusement la tête et continue à manger . Nii boit une gorgés d'eau et se tourne vers moi .

\- Bon Naruto comme je te l'ai promis en classe je vais t'expliquer l'histoire des Jinchûriki .

\- L'histoire ? Mais se n'est pas juste un clan ?

\- Oui et non Jinchûriki signifie sacrifice humains selon les légendes de certaines familles Japonaise , il existait un démon nommé Jûbi .

\- Jûbi sa veut dire dix queue non ?

\- Oui exactement .

Elle m'explique brièvement l'histoire des Jinchûriki et des Bijû et je trouve sa très intéressant . Alors si j'ai bien compris un Jinchûriki est une personne qui possède un démon scellé en lui . Les Bijû sont des démons à queue et il en existe 10 , Jûbi est le démon à 10 queues mais un homme l'a divisé en neuf parti créant ainsi les 9 autres démons à queue . Chacun de ces démon se différencie à son nombre de queue .

Je reste un instant à réfléchir et la dénommé Fû prend la parole avec un grand sourire .

\- Bon maintenant que tu connais ces vieilles légende on va passer aux présentation !

\- O-ok . Dis-je avec un sourire timide .

\- Alors on va commencer par Gaara , il est notre chef actuelle . Il représente le démon à une queue , dans le lycée on le surnomme Ichibi . Mais toi tu peut l'appeler Gaara . Dit Fû .

\- Enchanté Gaara . Dis-je en souriant .

Pour toute réponse il lève la tête de son plat , me dévisage quelques secondes puis me fait un léger signe de tête . Il reporte son attention à la nourriture et moi je reporte la mienne sur Fû .

\- Ensuite tu as Nii , elle c'est le démon à deux queue on la surnomme Nibi . Elle pointe la blonde du pouce . Et… Elle se fait couper par le gris .

\- Moi c'est Yagura et je représente Sanbi le démon à trois queue .

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole sale gamin ! Dit Fû

\- Je te signale que je suis plus grand que toi ! Fit Yagura outré .

\- Notre professeur de SVT M.Rôshi représente Yonbi . Dit calmement Nii .

\- Un prof fait partie de votre bande ?!

\- Ça te pose un problème ?! Fit Gaara d'un ton froid .

C'est la première fois que je l'entend parlé , je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner . Moi personnellement sa ne me dérange pas qu'il y est un prof dans leur bande . Je trouve sa même plutôt cool , je me rend compte qu'on m'a poser une question . Pour ne pas qu'il y est de malentendu je me tourne vers Gaara pour lui répondre non sans rougir en regardant ses beau yeux bleus / vert .

\- N-non pas du tout pour être honnête je trouve ça plutôt cool .

\- Tant mieux car il est vraiment sympa ! Fit Fû .

\- Tu parles il ne veut même pas augmenter nos notes ! Boude Yagura .

\- Non tes notes . Commente Utakata en mangeant toujours aussi calmement .

Pendant qu'ils se disputent et Fû les a rejoint , je me suis tourné vers Nii et lui demande qui son les autres membres . J'en apprend plus avec elle s'en être coupé par les trois autres " même si j'admets qu'ils sont assez drôle " .

Donc le suivant est Han un type euh comment dire … sauvage , cruel et sadique " sa ne me donne pas envie de le rencontrer " Han est surnommé Gobi le démon à cinq queues .

Utakata le démon à six queues , on l'appelle Rokubi .

Fû qui représente Shichibi le démon à sept queues .

Je suis surpris lorsque Nii m'a dit que le nom Hachibi le même que celui de la boîte ou je travaillais . Je manque de tomber à la renverse quand elle m'apprend que Bee représente le démon à huit queues .

\- Et c'est qui le démon à neuf queues , tu m'a dit qu'il avait disparu .

A cet instant précis j'ai l'impression que leur regard allai m'étouffer . Ils ne me lancent pas des regards noir loin de la mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je n'aurais pas du demander ça .

Nii , Utakata me regarde intensément , Yagura et Fû semblent assez gêné et je jugerai avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Gaara mais elle a disparu si vite . Je commence à bafouiller des excuses .

\- Elle était très belle et très gentil . Dit Fû tristement .

\- Était ? Demandais-je ayant peur de comprendre .

\- Elle est morte il y a 17 ans . Crache Gaara .

Sa remarque et son ton ont jeté un froid sur la table , Nii le lève et demande à Gaara de la suivre après une bataille de regard le roux soupire et part à sa suite .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas , Gaara est assez sensible à se sujet . Dit Utakata .

J'hoche la tête et fini mes ramens sans conviction , quelle était la relation entre Gaara et l'ancienne chef ? Ils étaient amants ? … Non c'est pas possible si elle est morte ils y a 17 ans .

Je souris lorsque je vois Fû et Yagura faire plein de grimaces pour me remonter le moral .

Je lance un regard à la table de Sasori , le roux me fait un clin d'oeil et Deidara me lance un regard noir .

Je pouffe doucement , je suis arrivé ce matin mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouver une famille . Non non je n'oublie pas Kiba , Hinata et encore moins Itachi mais je me sent à ma place ici avec eux .

* * *

 _POV ITACHI_

Demeure Uchiwa : Chambre d'Itachi .

Je grogne bordel même Sai n'arrive pas à trouver Naruto , ou à t-il bien pu aller ?

\- Itachi tu as pensé à l'appeler ? Demande Sai .

\- …

Je détourne le regard légèrement gêné , non je ne l'ai pas appeler . Je n'ai pas osé peut être que Naruto déteste tout les Uchiwa , si j'avais été dans sa situation j'aurais surement haï toutes personnes portant se nom de famille que se soit un bébé ou une personne âgée .

Je sort brusquement de mes pensées lorsque mon portable sonne et m'annonce que j'ai un nouveau message . Je fronce les sourcils en voyant un numéro inconnue s'afficher , je jette quand même un coup d'oeil au messages et un léger sourire étire mes lèvres sous le regard surpris de Sai .

De ? à Itachi : _Salut T'achi c'est Naruto , comme j'ai déménagé et acheter un nouveau portable je voulais que tu sois un de ceux qui ont mon nouveau numéro ._

 _J'ai hâte qu'on se revoit , que se soit pour une sortie ou pour discuter comme avant ._

 _PS : S'il te plaît ne dit à personne que tu as mon numéro ._

 _PS2 : Ne met pas mon prénom à ta liste de Contacts ._

J'enregistre rapidement le numéro du blond en changeant le nom comme il me l'a demandé . Je range tranquillement mon portable dans ma poche et me tourne vers Sai en abordant mon masque froid .

\- Tu as retrouvé Naruto ?

\- … Hn .

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien à Sasuke , moi non plus je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que Sasuke lui à fait .

\- Hn .

D'un commun accord on se lève et quitte la pièce , ma famille et celle des Hyûga son en plein dans les préparatifs du mariage de Neji et Sasuke . Comment peuvent-ils être aussi heureux alors que sa ne fait même pas trois jours que Naruto est parti . Je regarde Sai et il semble pensé la même chose que moi , je vais dans la cuisine pour ne pas à avoir à participer à cette mascarade . Je retrouve mon oncle Madara qui semble irrité et en colère , je prends un verre de vodka et m'installe en face de lui . Les servantes sont en train de commencer à servir le repas .

\- Quel gâchis . Crache Madara .

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant Madara jurer et insulté Sasuke de sa connerie . De quoi il parle ? Maintenant que j'y pense depuis que Naruto à mis les pieds dans le manoir et que Sasuke à annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble Madara à eu un grand sourire . En y repensant Madara a toujours traité Naruto comme si il faisait partie de la famille " évidemment il se foutait royalement de Neji limite il l'ignorait " . Je m'apprête à lui poser la question lorsque les deux futur familles et les deux " tourtereaux " pénètrent dans la pièce pour déjeuner .

Lorsque tout le monde prend place l'ambiance est pesante avec Madara qui lance des regards noir aux futurs mariés tout comme moi . Malgré nos regards noir La mère de Neji , Hiashi et mon père parle " joyeusement " du mariage et de leurs future alliance . Hinata et Mikoto soupire tristement en regardant la place vide " celle de Naruto " , Neji nourri Sasuke sous le regard dégoûter de Madara qui n'en peut plus et éclate .

\- J'en ai assez comment pouvez vous agir comme si rien ne s'était passé Naruto est parti bon sang ! Hurle mon oncle .

La plus part des personnes à table frissonnes , Madara peut être très effrayant surtout lorsque ses yeux commence à virer aux rouge . Je peut sentir son aura démoniaque et les autres aussi , seuls mon père et moi même ne semble pas le craindre . Mon père s'essuie calmement le bord des lèvres et prend la parole d'un ton calme .

\- Quel est le problème Madara ? Tu sais très bien que Neji est un bon parti pour nous .

\- C'est bien vrai ça ! Fit la mère de Neji .

Elle se tait bien vite en croisant le regard noir ou plutôt rouge de Madara .

\- Pas autant que Naruto !

\- Comment ça ? Demande mon père intrigué .

\- N'a tu pas senti son aura ? Lorsqu'il est arrivé je me suis tout de suite douté de quelques choses . Alors j'ai fait des recherches sur lui .

\- Naruto est orphelin tu le sais sa ? Dit Sasuke d'un ton hautain .

\- Ne prend pas se ton avec moi gamin . Crache Madara d'un ton froid . Savez vous au moins qui sont ses parents ? Grogne t-il .

J'avoue que la il a éveiller ma curiosité , je regarde Hinata qui semble elle aussi s'intéresser aux paroles de Madara comme toutes les personnes présentes . C'est vrai que nous ne connaissons rien de Naruto même pas son nom de famille . Mon père demande à mon oncle de continuer , lui aussi semble intéressé . Madara lance un regard noir à toute les personnes de la table et crache à la figure avec mépris .

\- Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , il est le fils de Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze !

\- Qu'es ce que tu dis ! S'étouffe mon père .

\- Kyûbi bordel Kyûbi ! Vous avez laisser s'échapper le future Kyûbi bande d'imbéciles !

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème . Fit la mère de Neji .

\- Le fait d'être devenu la femme de Hiashi t'a rendu encore plus débile ? Fit Madara d'un ton hautain .

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! S'exclame t-elle outrée .

\- Lorsque les pouvoirs de Naruto se réveilleront , il fera automatiquement parti des hauts gradés du conseil démoniaque ! Et vu la " merveilleuse " trahison que tu lui a fait mon cher neveu je doute que les Uchiwa soit dans son cœur désormais .

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas . Dit Sasuke un peu perdu .

\- Bon sang ! Hurle mon père .

\- Naruto pourra très facilement nous viré du conseil à coup de pied au cul ! On pourra dire adieu à notre image et à notre réputation !

Madara quitte alors la pièce en murmurant un " quel gâchis " et en claquant la porte . Toute les personnes de la pièce sont sous le choc , je fini par quitter moi aussi la cuisine . Moi je me fiche de la fierté Uchiwa mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Naruto soit l'un des nôtres , enfin il est bien supérieur à nous . En entendant la porte de la cuisine claqué je me retourne et vois mon père sortir et retourné dans son bureau . Sa a du lui faire un sacré choc d'apprendre qui était vraiment Naruto , je souris à cette pensée .

Mon sourire devient sadique lorsque j'entends Neji engueuler Sasuke , il a toujours été jaloux de Naruto alors apprendre que le blond est ou plutôt deviendra son supérieur hiérarchique dois bien blessé son égau .

\- Que comptes-tu faire Itachi-san ? Demande Hinata .

\- Hn ?

\- Je sais que tu as eu le coup de foudre pour Naruto dès le début , mais que va tu faire maintenant ?

Je soupire elle a pas tord maintenant que je sais qui est le blond . Qu'es ce que je compte faire ?

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour le chapitre 5 , j'espère qu'il a été a la hauteur de votre espérance . Laisser moi une review si ce chapitre vous a plu même un tout petit peu .

A bientôt le peuple !


	7. Chapter 6 Destiné à ce rencontré

Yo le peuple me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard mais j'écris mes fic sur mon portable pour ensuite les postée sur l'ordinateur et les corrigé le lendemain . Et la batterie de mon portable est tomber en panne , du coup j'ai rien pu écrire .

Mais je vais essayer de me rattraper avec ce chapitre !

Je tiens aussi à remercier : Streema , Kitsune , ShannaRya , Caliste , tenebreyami et DidiineOokami pour leurs review .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Je pousse un soupire de contentement , on vient de passer les oraux du bac . J'écoute Utakata et Yugito parler de leur orale ils ont tout les deux choisi Anglais , Japonais et Espagnol . Ils ont l'air de s'en être bien sorti … pas comme ce pauvre Yagura qui dégage une aura de dépression et Fū se moque ouvertement de lui . Je m'approche doucement de lui et lui demande :

\- Ça va aller ?

\- J'ai tout foirer … Marmonne t-il .

\- Si tu veux je peux t'aider pour les rattrapage pendant les vacances . Dis-je en souriant

\- … Yagura me regarde choquer .

\- … Ben quoi ? Demandais-je perdu .

Ils me regardent tous choquer , même Gaara semble surpris . Mais qu'es-ce-que j'ai dit . Pourquoi ils me regarde tous comme ça ? J'suis pas si nul que ca en langue bien au contraire , c'est d'ailleurs pour ca que les chansons que j'écris sont soit en Japonais ou soit en Anglais .

\- C'est les vacances … Dit Gaara .

\- Tu vas commencer tes cours de chant non ? Me demande Yugito .

\- Ouais et ? Demandais-je .

\- Tu risque de passer toutes les vacances en voulant m'aider … et raté tes cours de chant . Dit Yagura tristement .

\- Et alors ? On est potes et tu es plus important que des cours de chant . Dis-je en souriant .

Ni une ni deux Yagura me saute dessus en pleurnichant des merci , il est vite rejoint par Fū et on tombe tout les trois . Mon image à du en prendre un coup mais bon , on ce met tous à rire même Gaara esquisse un sourire . J'ai vraiment trouver un endroit où je me sent chez moi … je frissonne en sentant un regard lourd sur moi . Après quelques secondes de recherche je trouve finalement la source qui n'est autre que Gaara . Il me regarde de haut en bas puis fait un sourire carnassier , est-ce-que j'ai déjà dit qu'il faisait flipper ? Non ? Eh ben maintenant vous le savez . Il tapote d'un doigt son poignet … Hein ?! Je pige que dalle moi ! Il sort son portable et me le montre … l'heure ? Oh merde 17h21 ?!

\- JE SUIS EN RETARD ! Hurlais-je avant de me précipité vers mon nouveau lieu de travail .

Je dis au revoir à tout le monde et remercie rapidement Gaara … qui me snobe , bon ok . Je cours vers l'arrêt de bus et me fige en voyant le temps d'attente 24 min et je dois être à mon travail à 17h30 . Je me retiens de ne pas tomber à genoux et commence à marcher vers le prochain arrêt " temps qu'à faire " .

Après quelque minute de marche mon portable vibre , un message d'Itachi ?

 _D'Itachi à Naru : Hey beau blond regarde derrière toi ._

Je fronce les sourcils qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je jette un coup d'oeil au dessus de mon épaule puis me retourne complètement . Une magnifique décapotable noire … avec un beau mec brun pour conducteur … Mais à quoi je pense moi ?!

Itachi ce gare rapidement et m'invite à monter , il n'a pas à le dire deux fois . Une fois la porte fermée je salue chaleureusement le brun en lui faisant la bise .

\- Naru je suis sur la route la . Dit-il en rougissant légèrement .

\- Oh pardon mais je m'attendais pas à te voir et ça me fait plaisir !

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir … Au fait tu allais quelque part ?

\- … MINCE ! Il faut que j'aille travailler je suis en retard ! Dis-je complètement désespéré .

\- Je t'y emmène si tu veux .

\- Tu ferais ça ?! Dis-je avec des étoiles dans les yeux .

\- Évidemment dit moi où aller .

Je souris puis indique la direction à Itachi tout en discutant . Itachi écarquille un peu les yeux lorsque je lui apprend mon nouveau job . Et oui je chante dans un restaurant … bon il n'est pas chic mais il a quand même beaucoup de clients .

La voiture s'arrête enfin , je soupire et me précipite dehors mais je m'arrête avant d'inviter Itachi à me suivre .

On rentre tout les deux à l'arrière et je me fais directement agressé par … une brute ! En fait la brute en question est ma supérieur et mon ami … qui est en train de me tiré les joues comme une malade . Je supplie Itachi du regard mais celui-ci balaye mes supplications d'un geste de main , pitié que quelqu'un me sauve !

\- Tenten arrête si tu continue il ne pourra pas chanter .

Dieu soi louer ! Merci seigneur mes joues sont sauver . Je frotte vigoureusement mes joues endoloris puis saute dans les bras de ma sauveuse .

\- Merci Ino t'es la meilleure ! Pas comme certaines .

\- Espèce de … de blond répète ça ! Hurle Tenten en m'attrapant la joue !

\- Aïe aïe aïe ! Lâche moi chale bruchte !

\- Tenten lâche le et toi Naruto va te préparer pour aller sur scène .

Je me libère de la prise de Tenten et me précipite dans les vestiaires , afin de me changer .

\- Oye Naruto ! Dit Itachi .

 _~ 10 minutes plus tard ~_

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et me dirige derrière les rideaux de la scène . Le patron n'est pas la … tant mieux pour moi . Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à la petite horloge 18h00 , bon ben au final grâce à Itachi je suis à l'heure . Je monte la petite estrade alors que le rideau ce lève , bon c'est à moi de jouer .

Je m'approche du micro et salut la foule qui me répond joyeusement " je suis plutôt apprécié ici " je souffle un coup et commence à chanter :

 _Wasurete shimau darou ~_

 _Katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare ~_

 _Tameiki hitotsu de reset sareru_

 _Mugen no loop no you na hibisa_

 _Migimuke hidari ga toomawari demo sore de iinda_

 _Kazega fukitsukeruno wa kiitto_

 _POV ITACHI_

Je regarde Naruto complètement subjugué je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il chantait aussi bien . Et il est tellement beau , il porte un simple chemise blanche et un jean blanc dont la ceinture est argenté , il a les yeux fermés ce qui le rend encore plus beau .

\- Il a découvert la tromperie n'est-ce-pas ?

\- … Tenten … Oui il l'a découverte .

Tenten est l'ex petite amie de Neji , il s'est servi d'elle pour essayer d'oublier la relation de Naruto et Sasuke . En quelques sortes elle et Naruto on le même chagrin .

\- Il chante vraiment bien . Dis-je .

\- Tu l'aime n'est-ce-pas ? Demande elle en ignorant volontairement ma dernière phrase .

Je soupire et me concentre à nouveau sur la merveilleuse voix du blond , en ignorant Tenten .

\- Tu devrais lui dire . Dit-elle .

 _Yozora ni egakareta ~_

 _Hoshi wo tsunagu monogatari sono mune kogareru gensou_

 _Wasurewa shinaidarou_

 _Mawari michi ni saiteta hana naita ato no kizuatomo_

 _Kakae ta mama aruite yukeba ii ~_

 _FIN POV ITACHI_

Je remercie le public et quitte la scène et me dirige vers le bar pour prendre un verre d'eau . Je croise Ino qui passe avec un plateau dans chaque main .

\- Naruto tu à été génial comme d'habitude . Dit-elle en souriant .

Je souris et me dirige vers une table au fond , j'y vois Itachi et Tenten , elle me " félicite " puis pars vers la caisse me laissant seul avec le brun .

Je m'installe en face de lui et lui demande :

\- Alors tu en pense quoi ?

\- Naruto tu chante incroyablement bien , tu nous à jamais dit que tu savais chanter . Dit-il .

\- Merci …. En fait q-quand j'étais avec Sasuke j'ai toujours voulu lui dire mais …

\- … Il n'aime pas les célébrités .

\- Oui lorsque **Lucci** passait à la télé , il n'arrêtait pas de le critiquer comme quoi il n'avait rien à faire de sa vie .

\- Je vois … En tout cas tu chante vraiment bien et-

Il est couper par son téléphone , mon morale tombe soudainement à zéro en entendant son interlocuteur . Ça me fait toujours aussi mal d'y penser et encore plus d'entendre sa voix .

\- Qu'y a t-il petit frère ?

 _\- T'es ou ?! T'as promis de m'aider à faire les préparatifs pour la salle !_

\- Oui oui j'arrive je sui- … Naruto ? Oye Naruto ?

 _\- Naruto ? T'es avec lui ?_

* * *

Je referme la porte des toilettes heureusement j'y suis seul . Je me dirige vers le lavabo et passe de l'eau sur mon visage , non je ne pleurai pas , je ne pleurai pas , je n-ne pleu- .

Je sens les perles salées glissé sur mes joues , je ne sais pas ce qui me rend si triste le fait d'avoir entendu la voix de Sasuke ou d'avoir entendu Sasuke parlé de son mariage … les deux probablement . Je sens mon portable vibré et lit le message d'Itachi :

 _D'Itachi à Naruto : Je suis vraiment désolé que tu es eu à entendre cette conversation ._

 _De Naruto à Itachi : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'était pas de ta faute , encore merci de m'avoir accompagner au travail ._

Je range mon portable et sort des toilettes … pour tomber nez à nez avec Itachi . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là je croyais qu'il était parti aider son frère .

\- Non je ne suis pas aller aider Sasuke .

\- Mais comment tu…

\- Voyons Naruto je ne t'aurais jamais laisser seul et dans cet état .

\- M-mais de q-quoi tu parles , je vais très bien !

\- … Viens là . Dit-il en m'entrainant dans les toilettes .

Il ferme la porte et plonge son regard dans le mien , je détourne légèrement les yeux . Son regard m'a toujours intimidé encore plus que celui de Sasuke . Il prend mon visage en coupe et colle son front sur le mien et ferme les yeux , instinctivement je ferme les miens aussi . J'ai l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme et ça m'apaise comme si il cherchait à me rassurer .

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux puis m'éloigne de lui précipitamment , c'était quoi ça ?! Je regarde mes mains , touche mon visage puis mon torse ou plus précisément sur mon coeur . Je ne suis pas fou j'ai senti comme un électrochoc puis une bouffé de chaleur , comme si la température de mon corps avait augmenté . Je lève mon regard confus et légèrement effrayer vers Itachi , lui semble … surpris très surpris limite choquer . Je redescend sur terre lorsque je me retrouve coller contre le torse du brun , j'étais tellement choquer que je n'ai même pas remarqué que mes jambes lâchaient .

\- Naru ça va ? Demande t-il visiblement inquiet .

\- Naru … Dis-je faiblement .

\- … ?

\- C'est le surnom que me donnait Sasuke , ça fait 2 mois et j'ai toujours autant mal … je suis vraiment faible en fait .

\- Naruto ne dit pas ça , tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse .

Je plonge mon regard bleu dans celui sombre d'Itachi et ce que j'y lis me fais sourire . Je prends le brun dans mes bras et plonge mon nez dans son cou , j'adore son odeur . Je sens les bras d'Itachi entouré ma taille et son visage dans mes cheveux . On est encore interrompu pas le portable du brun et la porte qui s'ouvre sur Tenten .

\- Naruto il y a moins de 100 clients tu peux rentrer chez toi si tu veux . Dit Tenten .

Puis elle repart comme si de rien était , ça n'a pas eu l'air de la choquer plus que ça de me voir dans les bras du grand frère de mon ex . Je soupire puis me décolle du brun , son petit frère s'impatiente on dirait .

Itachi raccroche et me lance un regard mi gêné mi inquiet , il ce lève puis me tend la main , main que j'accepte avec joie .

\- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Demande t-il .

\- Non merci j'ai assez abusé de ton temps .

\- J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi Naruto .

\- Merci beaucoup Itachi … T'es vraiment le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu !

Itachi me fait un de ses rares sourire et ce dirige vers la sortie , pourquoi est ce que j'ai aperçu une lueur de peine dans son regard ? Je précipite vers la sortie en saluant Tenten et Ino .

Une fois dehors je cherche Itachi du regard et le trouve au téléphone entrain de parler à Sasuke à propos des préparatifs pour son mariage , je sens une profonde douleur dans ma poitrine et fait mine de venir d'arriver . Il raccroche et se tourne vers moi et me demande :

\- Je te raccompagne si tu veux ?

\- Non merci j'ai rien à faire alors je vais me promener un peu .

\- Ok … On se revoit bientôt alors ?

J'hoche affirmativement la tête et lui fait la bise , Itachi monte dans sa voiture et après un dernier au revoir il démarre . Je soupire et enfonce mes mains dans mes poches , j'ai pas envie de prendre le bus alors je commence ma route vers chez moi … et c'est parti pour 20 minutes de marche .

* * *

Je regarde l'entrée et après quelques minutes d'hésitation j'y pénètre . Il est 19h00 et le parc est pratiquement vide , c'est plutôt étrange vu que c'est les vacances … Oui bon c'est aussi vrai qu'il y a une fête foraine et entre le parc et les attractions le choix est vite fait .

Je me ballade un peu dans les allées et fini par m'installer sur un banc .Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres en voyant un des arbres à quelques pas devant moi , un cerisier il n'est pas vraiment " ou plutôt pas du tout " en fleurs vu qu'on est en hiver . Certaines personnes disent que les merveilleuse rencontres ce font lorsqu'un cerisier est en fleurs . Moi je n'y crois plus vraiment vu que j'ai rencontré Sasuke sur un cerisier quand j'avais 14 ans . Sans me rendre compte je reste immobile à fixer le cerisier , je me demande quelle apparence aura ce cerisier lorsqu'il sera en fleurs .

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur le banc et ferme les yeux en pensant encore à Sasuke . Malgré tout mes efforts je n'arrive pas à oublier ce que lui ai Neji m'ont fait . Je leur en veux même penser à eux me donne la nausée . Je les hai et plus j'y repense plus j'ai envie de me venger . Suis-je bizarre ?

Je ferme les yeux en serrant les dents pour tenter de retenir mes larmes , pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ?

* * *

 _Ils s'embrassent tendrement sans que je ne puisse rien faire . Je tente de les approcher en leurs suppliant d'arrêter mais rien y fait . Sasuke murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille de Neji alors que celui-ci rigole doucement en rougissant . Je sens mes larmes glisser sur mes joues , j'approche mes mais pour les séparer mais Sasuke me lance un regard noir et j'ai l'impression qu'une force invisible m'oblige à reculer ._

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils me font ça ? Qu'es-ce-que j'ai fait pour que Sasuke choisisse Neji ._

 **T'es faible**

 _Hein ? Que..?_

 **A cause de ta faiblesse personne ne voudra de toi . Regarde toi , Neji t'a volé Sasuke et toi tu ne fait que pleurer .**

 _ET QU'ES-CE-QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE ?! HEIN ?! Je ne peux rien fai-_

 **Détruit les ! Ces deux famille ne mérite pas de vivre** .

 _Jamais je ne ferai un truc pareil ! Je ne veu-..._

 _Un gémissement ce fait entendre et je sens mon cœur se serrer lorsque je vois Sasuke préparer Neji . Je tombe à genoux et tiens fermement mon torse dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur ._

 **Tu compte vraiment les laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?**

 _Je …_

 _J'ai mal , très mal , j'ai l'impression d'étouffer comme si quelque chose m'étrangle !_

* * *

Je me réveille brusquement en respirant fortement . Je tente de calmer ma respiration , c'est la première fois que je fais un tel cauchemar . Cette voix … elle semblait si réel et dangereuse pourtant …

\- Est-ce-que ça va ? Demande une voix inquiète .

Je tourne la tête et tombe sur deux magnifiques orbes marrons chocolat qui me fixe avec inquiétude . Je me redresse légèrement et me frotte les yeux , il est quel heure ?

\- Il est 21h15 , tu sais tu ne devrais pas dormir ici alors qu'il neige .

Le brun me tend la main et m'aide à me relever , je le remercie d'un signe de tête et le détaille physiquement . Il fait la même taille que moi il est brun avec les cheveux en bataille , il porte un long manteau rouge avec un peu de fourrure noir et des … il est sérieux ? Des tongs . Et il a une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauche .

\- Pourquoi tu dormais sur ce banc tout seul ?

\- Je … Dis-je en baissant les yeux .

Je repense au rêve que je viens de faire et je laisse échapper un sanglot . Je détourne le regard je… je m'arrive pas à regarder le brun en face pourtant je ne le connais même pas . Le dit brun soupir tristement avant de murmuré :

\- Chagrin d'amour n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Comment ..?

Il me met une main sur mon épaule et me fait un gigantesque sourire à faire pâlir le soleil . Et sans m'en rendre compte je sens mon coeur me faire moins mal beaucoup moins mal . Comme si il avait un effet qui apaise la douleur .

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a fait souffrir mais il n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine !

\- Comment tu sais que c'est un homme .

\- Shishishi c'est mon instinct ! Dit-il en souriant .

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres , je me sens beaucoup mieux . Je lève la tête vers le ciel et regarder les flocons de neige tombe en ce mélangeant avec des pétales rose . Je fronce les sourcils et regarde choquer le cerisier qui est en fleurs .

\- J'savais pas que les cerisier fleurissaient en hiver … mais qui s'en soucis ça reste jolie .

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête , c'est vrai que c'est magnifique . C'est comme si le cerisier me soutenait , je tourne mon regard vers le brun qui tend les bras vers le ciel en tournant comme un enfant . En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit , les cerisier font vraiment office de merveilleuses rencontres .

\- Hey le blond tu sais ce qui est radicale contre les chagrin d'amour ?

\- … Euh quoi ?

\- Manger une bonne glace ! S'exclame t-il . Aller vient !

\- M-mais il neige !

Je me fais entraîné de force dans un restaurant et malgré moi j'éclate de rire . Je n'ai peut être pas tout perdu , la vie continue après tout .

* * *

Naruto à enfin rencontrer un des personnages principal de cette fic . Qui peut-il bien être ? Si vous avez aimer ce chapitre ou si vous avez deviner qui est le personnage laissez moi un review .

Aller bye bye le peuple et à la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 7 Départ

Yo le peuple me revoici avec la suite de Sexy no Akuma l'histoire de Naruto , normalement je voulais poster vendredi 24 dernier car c'était mon anniversaire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps malheureusement . Donc oui j'ai enfin 17 ans et C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! Bref ... Pour ceux qui on penser à **Monkey D Luffy** vous avez vu juste c'était bien lui ! Donc voici la suite , et je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser une review . Alors sans plus attendre je vous souhaite à toute et à tous ...

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _On englouti à une vitesse folle nos glaces sous le regard blasé parfois même choquer des serveurs et des serveuses . Une glace chocolat avec plein de chantilly et des biscuits pour moi et une à la vanille avec des morceaux de caramel et plusieurs part de gâteau au chocolat pour le brun ._

 _\- Au fait moi c'est Luffy . Dit-il après avoir avalé trois gâteaux ._

 _\- Et moi Naruto . Dis-je en lui prenant un morceau de gâteau ._

 _\- Hey ! Fit-il outré ._

 _On rigole tout les deux et parlons de tout et de rien . A ma grande surprise Luffy m'apprend que lui aussi est " victime " d'un chagrin d'amour , pourtant ça ne ce vois pas en le regardant . Je regarde Luffy s'empiffrer et commander une autre glace , si on regarde bien on peut voir une lueur de tristesse dans son regard mais pourtant il n'abandonne pas il ce contente de vivre tout simplement ._

 **Lui il est fort et il ne perdra plus jamais**

 _Encore cette voix ? Mais cette fois elle a raison , je voudrais bien être comme Luffy pouvoir regarder Sasuke la tête haute . Je lève les yeux pour voir le brun me tendre des biscuits et une coupelle de chocolat fondu ._

 _Je souris et prend un biscuit avant de le trempé dans le chocolat et de le manger . Je sens une chaleur apaisante enveloppé mon corps , je soupir d'aise et prend une cuillère de ma glace et la porte à ma bouche . C'est vraiment trop bon !_

 _\- Shishishi tu vois il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne glace contre une peine de coeur ! Dit-il en riant ._

 _\- Ouais t'avais raison ! Dis-je en mangeant un autre biscuit ._

 _\- Bon je pense que je vais prendre parfum fraise , coco et passion . Dit-il au serveur ._

 _\- Moi cacahuète , chocolat et vanille . Dis-je enthousiasme ._

 _On a continué à rigoler en se racontant nos anecdotes , il a bien rigoler lorsque je lui ai parlé de la future relation d'Hinata et de Kiba . Moi j'ai adoré l'histoire de son enfance avec ses frères . Je lui ai raconter mon histoire avec Sasuke et comment j'ai été brisé , je connais Luffy depuis à peine une heure et je lui en ai déjà dit beaucoup sur moi avec une telle facilité . Alors que je ne sais pratiquement rien de lui . C'est comme si au fond de moi je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance , comme si nous avons toujours été ami . Enfin c'est trop bizarre pour l'expliquer , en tout cas Luffy m'a écouter sans rien dire et sans critiquer mes erreurs ._

 _Oui parce que c'était une erreur de continuer à m'accrocher à Sasuke car au fond de moi je savais que j'allais perdre ._

 _\- Ne les laisse pas gâché ta vie , tu dois te battre . Dit-il en payant l'addition ._

* * *

Je souris et ferme ma dernière valise , je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que j'ai rencontré Luffy il y a une semaine . Lorsque je pense à Sasuke c'est comme si mon coeur se renferme … pour que je ne souffre pas . Je me dirige dans le salon avec ma troisième valise et hurle de terreur . Mais comment il fait pour rentrer ?

Je souffle un bon coup pour calmer les battements de mon coeur , et lève les yeux furieux sur l'intrus .

\- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE DE RENTRÉ CHEZ LES GENS COMME ÇA !

Je me fige et frissonne devant le froncement de sourcils du roux . Je déglutis mais soutiens son regard … avec beaucoup de difficultés .

Gaara me regarde de haut en bas avant de me faire signe de le suivre .

On sort de mon appartement et prend bien soin de le fermé à clé avant de suivre Gaara jusqu'à son appartement … qui est à la droite du mien . Un fois dans son appartement il m'invite à m'installer sur un des canapés de son salon avant de ce dirigé dans sa cuisine . J'en profite pour regarder la déco plutôt originale . On se croirait dans le désert , les murs sont d'un marron très clair quasi beige . La moquette sous la table basse et les fauteuils est beige avec quelques lignes bleu marine . J'aime bien la déco ça fait tellement Gaara quoi … Et c'est moi ou la moquette bouge toute seule ? Et ça ce rapproche de moi ?!

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Hurlais-je .

Je continue de hurlé alors que la chose non identifiée me lèche le visage . Je tente de me débattre contre la mini menace en velours qui peint mon visage de bave . J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur deux pupilles doré qui me fixent joyeusement . Je me redresse en position assise et regarde le petit démon entre mes jambes qui remue la queue .

Gaara reviens dans le salon avec des boissons et deux verres . Il me regarde puis regarde son … euh son chien ?

\- Euh … Gaara ? Demandais-je hésitant en soulevant la petite boule de poil .

\- Hmm ? Fit-il en posant les verres et les boissons .

\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- C'est ma belette Shukaku … Quoi elle ne te plaît pas ? Grogne t-il

\- Non non elle est très mignonne et gentille . Fis-je en portant le petit animal dans mes bras .

Gaara se tourne vers nous et hausse un sourcil l'air dubitatif . On s'assied tout les deux un des canapés , l'un en face de l'autre . Je caresse distretement la petite tête de Shukaku et prend le verre de fanta que Gaara me tend .

On commence tout les deux à discuter du voyage … Oui vous avez bien entendu un voyage pour les vacances . Nii et Gaara ont prévu un voyage au Japon pour … je ne sais quelle raison et comme Nii ne pouvait pas venir elle m'a proposé de prendre sa place pour ne pas gaspiller un billet . J'ai bien évidemment refuser au début mais Nii m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a bouleversé :

" _En allant au Japon tu apprendras plus sur tes origines "_

Dire que j'étais surpris était un euphémisme et le fait que le roux approuve les dire de la blonde m'a choquer .

Je souffle un bon coup et prend le billet que Gaara me tend . Shukaku me grimpe sur l'épaule et pousse des petits couinements joyeux . Je regarde Gaara hésitant en me mordant la lèvre inférieure , une langue légèrement râpeuse vient me chatouiller la joue . Le roux lève son regard sur moi et je baisse le mien directement en sentant mes joues chauffées . J'ai déjà dit qu'il avait un regard magnifique ? Non parce que ce bleu vert est si beau et unique . Je souffle un bon coup pour reprendre contenance et regarde enfin Gaara dans les yeux et lui demande avec détermination :

\- Qu'est-ce-que Nii voulait dire par le fait que j'apprendrais plus sur mes origines en allant au Japon ?

\- … Tu es Japonais . Déclare le roux d'un ton neutre .

\- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi elle a dit ça et- attend QUOI ?!

Je regarde le roux la bouche grande ouverture … Moi japonais mais je suis blond et mes yeux ne sont même pas bridés . Gaara soupir en me voyant me creuser la cervelle .

\- Ta mère était japonaise mais ton père lui était français .

Je pose la belette et prend le billet avant de me diriger vers la sortie . J'entends vaguement Gaara me dire de le rejoindre dans quelques heures pour le départ .

La porte claque derrière moi je ne prends même pas la peine de la fermé à clé vu que dans moins de 2 heures je dois rejoindre Gaara en bas de l'appartement . Je ferme les yeux mais les rouvrent brusquement après quelques minutes lorsque des images de Sasuke et Neji apparaissent dans mon esprit . Depuis quelques jours le même rêve de la dernière fois me hante et j'ai peur de m'endormir . Du coup ça fait 3 jours que je n'ai pas dormi , comme si quelqu'un tourmente mon esprit . Le plus choquant c'est que je n'ai pas l'ombre d'une cerne , j'ai l'air comme d'habitude bien que je ne sourit plus si souvent .

* * *

 **Ta faiblesse me répugne**

Encore cette voix je ne sais pas si elle est réel … et franchement j'espère pas . Parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que je deviens taré . Surtout que pleins de pensée hante mon esprit , notamment comment ce fait-il que Gaara et Nii connaissent mes parents ? Que vais-je apprendre sur eux ? J'espère que je ne serais pas déçu .

 _\- Tu n'as qu'en même pas pensé que tu pouvais me battre Naruto ~_

 _Je sert les dents et foudroie Neji du regard , ce connard . Je suis assis par terre et Neji me tourne autour comme un vautour . Je tente de me lever mais Neji me pousse et je m'écrase_ _violemment contre un mur . Je pousse un gémissement de douleur et me frotte l'arrière de la tête ._

 **Ne reste pas la comme un con ! Bute ce type !**

 _Tué Neji ? Mais jamais je pourrais faire un truc pareil … même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque ._

 **Alors tue le , fait le souffrir comme il t'as fait souffrir . Montre lui ta puissance !**

 _Un grognement me fait sortir de mes pensées , je lève les yeux vers Neji et sursaute de stupeur . C'est quoi cette bête ?! Derrière le brun ce dresse un chien … non un chacal ?! Il est immense ! Il doit faire deux fois ma taille ._

 _Neji sourit narquoisement et claque des doigts , aussitôt l'animal fonce vers moi la gueule ouverte . Je tremble mais quelque chose attire mon regard … Sasuke ?_

 _Il me regarde avec un air indéchirable , comme si il me mettait à l'épreuve ._

 _Neji veux me tué et il est prêt à le faire , si je ne fais rien je vais finir en pâté pour chacal . Neji à peut être gagné pour Sasuke mais je ne le laisserai pas me vaincre !_

 _Je me lève et foudroie les deux du regard , les défiant silencieusement , avant de foncé sur la bête ._

 **Oui c'est ça , détruit les et montre leur qui tu es vraiment !**

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut et balaye la pièce du regard avant de me figer , Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je me lève , fait le tour du salon et frissonne en voyant les dégâts . Les 3 petites vitres du salon sont brisées et éparpillées sur le sol , les fin rideaux blanc opaques sont miteux , la table basse est brisé en quatre , en bref tout ce qui ce trouve dans le salon est détruit " heureusement que je n'ai pas de télé " . La seule chose qui à échapper à la destruction c'est le canapé ou j'étais coucher . Je ne sais plus quoi penser , après un rapide coup d'oeil vers la porte d'entrée je peux voir que celle-ci est bien fermé et que personne n'a chercher à la défoncé . Donc il n'y a que moi qui est pu faire ça … mon dieu j'espère que je ne suis pas sommnobule !

Je soupir et passe une main lasse sur mon visage puis me dirige vers la salle de bain . J'ouvre le robinet et me passe de l'eau sur mon visage … ou plutôt tente de passer de l'eau . Je regarde incrédule l'eau s'évaporer lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec mes mains . Mais bordel il m'arrive quoi là ?! Je me pince la joue pour m'assurer d'être bien éveillé puis essaye à nouveau … même résultat . Je fronce les sourcils avant de pesté et levé les yeux sur le petit miroir en face de moi .

Je me fige et pousse un hurlement d'horreur qui brise l'objet en verre et recule le plus loin possible du lavabo . Je respire lourdement en tentant de calmer mes tremblement , ne remarquant pas les bras qui m'entoure précautionneusement . Mais tremblement s'arrêtent instantanément lorsque Gaara me murmure des mots en Japonais . Je lève mes yeux remplis de larmes vers le roux avant de lui demander d'un voix hésitante et tremblante :

\- Qu'es-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi mes yeux sont rouges ?

\- … On dirait que tu te réveil mais … ce n'est pas le pouvoir de Kyubi ça …

Je ne comprends pas , de quoi il parle . Je sent soudainement un grand coup de fatigue . Je pose ma tête sur le torse de Gaara puis ferme les yeux , je n'ai plus de force . Je sent néanmoins le roux me porter je ne sais où avant de sombrer .

* * *

Voila le peuple j'espere que ca vous à plu , laisser moi une review pour me donner votre avis .

Bye bye


	9. Chapter 8 Passé retrouver

**Yo le peuple désolée pour cette longue absence de presque deux mois mais comme vous savez trop d'inspiration tue l'inspiration . J'ai d'ailleurs presque failli recommencer l'histoire ! Mais maintenant tout est en ordre dans ma petite tête !**

 **Petite info : c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic _évite de justesse des couteaux_ Mais ce n'est que le commencement de mon véritable projet . Donc ne paniquez pas .**

 **Sur ce , bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Je regarde émerveillé mon nouvel environnement , je pensais que je ne verrai ça que dans les films … Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un manoir pour de vrai ! Ou même entré dedans ! Déjà que la villa des parents de Sasuke était grande , ici n'en parlons même pas . Et le léger style japonais j'adore , c'est trop stylé !

Je suis Gaara qui me conduit jusqu'au salon , depuis que je me suis évanoui je me sens bizarre … comme si mes sens étaient décuplés . C'est peut être mon imagination . Une douce odeur me parvient … herbe , feuilles et … menthe , une odeur légèrement sauvage . J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé pour renifler l'air et me retrouve le nez dans une poitrine alors que des bras me tiennent prisonnier .

\- AWW MAIS T'ES TROOOP KAWAIII !

A-au secours je vais crever étouffé entre une poitrine … quoique ce serait la mort rêvé d'un homme … Hétéro ! Pas pour un homme gay comme moi ! Sortez moi de la ! Pitié !

\- Temari tu l'étouffe . Dit Gaara .

\- Et ça n'a pas trop l'air de lui plaire . Dit une voix masculine .

La blonde relâche sa prise et je prends une profonde respiration . Mon dieu j'ai cru que j'allais y passer , je pose enfin mon regard sur les deux nouveaux visage . C'est sûrement les frères de Gaara , il m'a vaguement parlé d'eux dans l'avion . La grande blonde s'approche de moi en me tendant la main en souriant :

\- Watashi n- euh pardon … je m'appelle Temari et je suis la grande sœur de Gaara .

Elle lance un regard moqueur au roux qui grince des dents . Le deuxième me tend la main , il ressemble à Gaara mais pas tout à fait . Il est plus brun que roux et à des sortes de tatouages au visage .

\- Moi c'est Kankurô et je suis aussi le grand frère de mini-belette . Ricane t-il en regardant Gaara .

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça sale fouine . Crache le roux .

Je les regarde surpris , Gaara qui a dit plus de 10 mots et qui continue ou Gaara qui hausse le ton . Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus . Temari soupire avant de me faire signe de la suivre . Elle me fait un peu visiter les lieu alors que mon regard se remplit d'étoiles à plusieurs reprises en découvrant la beauté des lieux .

En passant dans l'un des nombreux couloir à la suite de Temari , je m'arrête et fronce les sourcils . La blonde se retourne et me regarde sans rien dire .

\- Je connais cet endroit . Chuchoté-je .

Je marche mécaniquement et me place devant une porte au hasard . Les toilettes ? Je l'ouvre et tombe … sur des toilettes . Je referme la porte et continue mon inspection , plus j'ouvre des portes plus l'angoisse et la peur me tord le ventre . Je connais toute ces pièces ! Et par cœur en plus !

Je monte jusqu'aux dernier étage du manoir et mes pas me guide devant une porte . Une porte qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur , j'attrape la poignée la main tremblante et l'ouvre . Une fois rentré je la referme sans m'en rendre compte . Je regarde les nombreux tableaux qui orne ce gigantesque couloir . Il y a plusieurs qui représente Gaara et ses parents " d'ailleurs son père lui ressemble beaucoup " . Il y a même une photo avec tous les Jinchûriki enfin les huit , elle semble avoir été prise il y a plusieurs années puisque Yagura et Fû ont l'air d'avoir 10 ans .

Je souris en voyant une petite photo de Gaara bébé , il était drôlement mignon . Arriver pratiquement au bout du couloir une photo attire mon attention sur un des deux mur . Je m'approche de la dite photo et la regarde attentivement , deux hommes y figure l'un d'eux est le père de Gaara et l'autre est un homme blond au yeux bleu son bras est autour des épaules du roux . La photo d'à côté représente justement le même homme blond accompagné d'une magnifique femme au cheveux rouge au ventre légèrement arrondie .

Mon coeur rate un battement lorsque je regarde la dernière photo tout au bout du couloir , les parents de Gaara et l'homme blond et la belle femme rousse . Mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est ce qu'elle tient dans ses bras , c'est moi . J'en mettrais ma main à couper , il ne peut pas y avoir un autre type avec les même marques que moi dans ce monde !

Je pose doucement la pulpe de mes doigts sur la photo les larmes me montent aux yeux lorsqu'une ribambelle de souvenirs plus ou moins sombre remonte dans mon esprit .

* * *

Assis sagement par terre je lève la tête pour regarder les deux bols encore fumant sur la table . C'est pas juste pourquoi Papa et Maman peuvent manger ce truc qui sent super bon et moi de la bouillie toute dégueulasse ?!

Avec toutes les peines du monde je parviens à monter sur une chaise , il faudrait que je songe à apprendre à marcher comme Gaara .

Une fois sur la table et en face de l'un des bol je trempe ma main dans le liquide chaud et la met ensuite dans ma bouche .

Trop bon ~ je prends cette fois ci des pâtes et je continue à manger . Alors c'est ça des ramens ? C'est vraiment délicieux !

* * *

Je pleure alors que maman désinfecte mes plaies , je suis tombé en essayant d'attraper le Yôko de mon père . D'ailleurs il est en train de faire plein de grimaces bizarre pour me consoler mais rien y fait j'ai mal alors je pleure . Une truffe humide vient se frotter sur mon visage et mes larmes laisse place à un gigantesque sourire . Le Yôko de papa " un renard à la fourrure doré et aux yeux bleus " frotte sa truffe contre ma joue en signes d'excuse . Je souris alors que mes douleurs s'en vont .

\- Chéri les blessures de Naruto ont complètement disparu ! Dit maman .

\- Ah bon ? C'est toi qui à fait ça Kitsune ? Demande mon papa .

\- J'y suis pour rien moi … il semblerait que mini kitsune ait désormais son propre démon .

Ma mère me prend dans ses bras en me félicitant alors que mon père aborde un sourire fière qui dévoile ses canines . Ben quoi j'ai rien fait moi ? Bon si ça me permet de manger des ramens .

* * *

Un homme brun avec une moustache bizarre me soulève et me regarde sur toute les coutures . Je pousse un petit gémissement plaintif en croisant le regard rubis de l'homme qui fait écho au mien . Cet homme transpire carrément la puissance à l'état pur et vu comme mes parents le respecte j'ai intérêt à ne pas faire de crasse .

\- Il n'y a aucun doute possible il s'agit bien du démon renard royale Kurama

J'entend ma mère éclater en sanglot alors que mon père grogne . Pourquoi ils sont si … énervé ? Déçus ? Triste ?

Moi en tout cas je suis content , depuis que cet homme me tient je me sens mieux et mon corps ne me brûle plus.

\- Roger-sama ! Il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?! Demande mon père .

\- M-m-mon bébé va mourir !

\- Rayleigh , emmène Naruto dans le jardin . Dit Roger en me mettant dans les bras d'un autre homme .

La porte se ferme derrière moi alors que j'entends toujours les pleurs de ma mère . J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?

L'homme me pose sur l'herbe fraîchement coupé alors qu'il appelle quelqu'un . Un enfant d'environ 4 ans " mon âge quoi " arrive carrément à la vitesse de l'éclair .

\- Naruto je te présente Luffy , Luffy voici Naruto . Je vous laisse mais ne vous éloigné pas trop l'enfer peut être dangereux pour vous Dit Rayleigh en souriant doucement avant de nous laisser seul .

* * *

Je retiens mes pleures et reste caché dans l'armoire comme me l'a ordonné mes parents . Je tremble en entendant une série de bruit sourd suivi de plusieurs grognements . L'odeur du sang est horrible et me donne envie de vomir .

Je sursaute lorsque des hommes défonce la porte , je tremble et met doucement ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas crier .

\- Ou est caché ce sale gosse ?!

\- N'oublie pas qu'on ne doit pas le tué .

\- Il est le futur Kyûbi , il est quasiment immortel alors on peut bien s'amuser un peu . Dit l'homme en faisant apparaître des couteaux .

Mes larmes redouble alors que j'entends ma mère hurlé de douleur . Je vais craquer .

 **\- Calme toi gamin tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment .**

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde à travers la l'armoire ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont parlé . Mais qui alors ?

 **\- Lorsque ces types vont quitter la pièce tu vas doucement vers la fenêtre et saute . Ensuite cours aussi vite que tu peux .**

\- M-mais et papa et m-maman ?

\- KUSHINA ! Hurle mon père .

 **\- Désolé gamin mais il est déjà trop tard .**

N-n-non . Mon papa c'est le plus fort et ma maman elle n'a jamais perdue un combat .

\- Naruto ! Écoute papa , tu dois faire ce que Kurama te dit ! Tu dois vivre , un jour on se reverra Papa et Maman te le promettent !

Je ferme fort les yeux puis les rouvrent déterminer .

* * *

Je m'en souviens , mes parents sont morts pour me protéger ! Je repense à mon enfance dans ce putain d'orphelinat après ma fuite de l'enfer . J'ai subi toutes sortes de maltraitance la bas autant physique que moral , je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de blessure pendant plus d'une journée .

Maintenant je sais qui je suis réellement .

Je suis Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , démon de classe A tout comme mes parents et je suis le détenteur d'un certain Kyûbi … Mais alors …

\- Oui , tu es le neuvième Jinchûriki . Dit Gaara en s'approchant de moi .

Je ferme les yeux pour retenir mes larmes , Comment ai-je pus oublié mon premier ami . Je sens des bras m'entourer et soupire d'aise , c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me sens en sécurité depuis longtemps . Je lève la tête lorsque j'entends le roux murmurer mon prénom .

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je t'explique beaucoup de chose par rapport à ta nouvelle condition .

J'acquiesce doucement alors que nous quittons le couloir pour un endroit plus calme .

* * *

 _ **Ellipse de quelques jours**_

* * *

POV DE ?

Je bois une autre gorgé de thé avec peine , j'ai toujours détesté le thé . Je regarde rapidement le ciel sombre , il doit être au alentour de minuit .

\- Donc c'est bon il sait les bases ? Demandais-je au roux .

\- Oui , maintenant il faut l'entraîner à maîtriser ses pouvoirs … On fait comment du coup ?

\- Toi Gaara tu ne fais rien et tu profite de tes vacances … Je connais une personne qui s'occupera de Naruto .

Gaara hausse un sourcil sceptique mais finit par acquiescer en me demandant plus de détails . Je l'ignore avant de quitter la chambre du roux , Naruto s'est mis en mouvement , comme je le prévoyais ses instincts démoniaques réagissent avec ce pays qui cache plusieurs portails . Et il semblerait qu'il réagisse particulièrement à lui .

\- Gaara assure toi que tout les bijus royaux soit présent lors du retour de Naruto . Dis-je avant de quitter la pièce .

FIN DU POV DE ?

Je continue à marcher de plus en plus vite , ici les ruelles sont drôlement calme la nuit . Depuis que je suis arrivé au Japon il y a quelques jours , avant même que j'apprenne qui j'étais réellement je fais des cauchemars . Mais ces cauchemars sont très étrange , je vois deux personnes faire l'amour mais je ne vois pas leurs visages . Je sais juste que c'est un homme et une femme mais pourtant quand je les voyais , j'avais atrocement mal mais comme si je ressentais la douleur de quelqu'un d'autre .

Et depuis que je suis un démon-

 **\- Tu l'a toujours été c'est juste que t'es pouvoirs étaient enfermé .**

Oui bon , depuis que mes pouvoir sont réveiller maintenant je n'arrête pas d'entendre une voix qui soyons franc n'est pas toujours très poli .

J'en ai parler avec Kurama car je voulais rencontré cette personne qui semble autant souffrir que moi . Mais Kurama pense qu'il s'agit d'un piège , mais au fond de moi je sais que c'est une personne qui souffre autant que moi .

 _\- Je les détestes cette bande de connards ! Et lui comment a t-il osé profiter de moi alors qu'il va copuler avec cette sale garce ?!_

Je sursaute alors que les paroles deviennent de plus en plus forte . J'arrive finalement devant une espèce de puit et tend l'oreille .

 _\- Je l'aimais ! Je lui est tout donné je me suis même soumis à lui ! Mais même après ça …_

Mon cœur se brise lorsque la voix est suivi d'une série de sanglot . Il a l'air de tellement souffrir .

\- Tu l'entends toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Son désespoir . Dit une voix féminine .

Je reconnais cette voix , je me tourne brusquement et regarde choquer la femme en face de moi . Elle porte une robe sans bretelles hyper moulante noire fendue sur le côté gauche qui lui arrive au milieu cuisses on peut voir des paillettes vertes formation un dragon au niveau de sa poitrine , ses bottes en cuir noir lui montent jusqu'à ses genoux et une veste verte est posé sur ses épaules .

Son regard vert forêt me fixe et j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire au plus profond de mon être . Sorti de ma surprise je lui demande :

\- Mais que faite vous ici Ann ?

\- Tutoie moi s'il te plaît Naruto ont à presque le même âge . Soupire t-elle .

\- Pardon … Du coup vou- euh toi aussi tu entends cette voix ? Demandais-je en me tournant à nouveau vers le puit .

\- Il est amoureux de son frère mais celui-ci l'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie .

Un goût amer s'installe dans ma bouche , sa meilleure amie , hein ? Comme quoi je ne suis pas le seul à souffrir de ça dans ce bas monde . Je tique alors que les mots d'Ann me monte au cerveau .

\- Son … frère ?

\- Oui c'est un demi démon de classe S .

\- Mais Gaara m'a dit que les demi démon était obligatoirement de classe B . Dis-je perdu . Mais attend … T'es une démone ?!

\- Les classes sont un moyen qu'ont trouvé les démons pour se départager … F'in je crois . Dit-elle en m'ignorant .

\- Mais … c'est de l'inceste . Non ?

\- C'est autorisé et même fortement conseillé chez les démons .

Je réfléchis à tous ce qu'elle vient de me dire . Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que j'ignore sur mes véritables origines .

 _\- Sess je t'aime tellement ._

Le ton plaintif me retourne le cœur , il a l'air de tellement souffrir . Ça me fait mal de savoir que quelqu'un souffre comme ça .

\- Bon je pense qu'il est temps que tu le rejoigne et que tu apprennes par toi même ce que c'est d'être un démon .

Elle pose une main sur mon dos et y exerce une légère pression . J'écarquille les yeux en me sentant aller en avant dans ce puit qui semble être sans fond .

\- Vous allez passer plusieurs épreuve qui seront plus dur les unes que les autres mais je suis sûr que vous y arriverez . Bonne chance à vous .

Ce sont les derniers mots que je l'entends dire avant de sombrer .

* * *

 **Voila c'est tout , mais pas d'inquiétude le prochain et dernier chapitre sera beaucoup plus consistant . D'ailleurs un nouveau personnage tout aussi important que Luffy va faire son apparition dans le prochain chapitre .**

 **Aller bye bye le peuple !**


	10. Chapter 9 Rencontre de canidés

Yo mon peuple favoris bonne année et bonne santé à vous tous ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé lors du précédent chapitre , celui-ci est le dernier de l'histoire de Naruto . Maintenant de vais pouvoir me concentrer sur l'histoire de Tsuna et celle d'Inuyasha . Je tiens à remercier ceux qui mon laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir .

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture le peuple

Chapitre 9

* * *

\- **Gol D Ann cette salope !**

Je regarde surpris l'énorme renard en train de pester . Alors c'est lui Kyubi ? Il est aussi impressionnant que dit les légendes . Et d'ailleurs il a l'air en rogne . Mais pour commencer …

\- Je suis ou la ? Demandais-je complètement perdu .

\- **Aucune idée mais tout ça c'est de la faute de cette pute ! Les démons de classe D se croient vraiment tout permis !** Grogne l'énorme renard .

\- Tu parle d'Ann ?

Il me regarde furieusement avant de grogner de plus belle . Je commence à flipper grave la mais j'ai quand même envie de comprendre la situation .

\- Bon et si tu m'expliquais ? Et pour commencer t'es qui et pourquoi tu es dans mon corps ?

Malgré son regard rempli de mépris et de colère , il consent à se retourner et à me répondre .

\- **Comme tu t'en doute je suis Kyubi mais mon prénom c'est Kurama et si je suis en toi c'est pour ne pas appartenir au Uchiwa** .

Je fronce les sourcil à sa dernière réponse pas sûr de comprendre . Il soupire à ma réaction et s'explique .

\- **Pour commencer les Uchiwa et les Hyûga que tu détestes temps , sont tous des démon de classe A** .

\- Comme moi quoi . Soufflé-je amère .

\- **Erreur , le simple fait de me posséder fait de toi un démon de classe S** . Dit-il sérieusement .

\- Te posséder ? On ne peut pas tout simplement être amis ?

Il me regarde surpris , je peux voir une lueur , d'espoir ? De joie ? Il tousse avant de continuer .

- **Les Uchiwa possède un très grand pouvoir au niveau de leurs pupilles , capable de me contrôler . Et donc pour eux je leurs appartient** . Crache t-il . **Mais j'ai fait un pacte avec les Uzumaki il y a très longtemps et j'ai promis de les protéger** .

Ah ? Mais je me souviens vaguement que ma mère ne semblait pas vouloir que Kurama soit en moi … Pourquoi ?

\- **Parce que j'ai trop de puissance , et je dois me " réincarné " dans un nouveau né . Et tous ceux avant toi sont mort** .

Il m'explique rapidement mes origines et j'en apprend beaucoup , comme quoi ma mère possédait un infime partie de sa puissance . Et c'est pourquoi on la considérait comme une Jinchûriki .

Je sursaute lorsque je sens une brusque secousse et une série de grognement et d'insulte . Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

\- **Écoute Naruto il semblerait que nous ne sommes plus dans ce monde** .

\- Quoi ?! Tu es en train de me dire que nous sommes morts ?!

\- **Non mais je ne reconnais plus le Japon , enfin pas totalement** .

* * *

\- T'as fini de parler tout seul comme un con ?!

Hein ?! Cette voix , je reconnais cette voix . J'ouvre les yeux et mon regard tombe sur une verdure pas possible limite une forêt . Bon sang dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?!

\- Arrête d'admirer le paysage et dégage de mon corps p'tain !

Je regarde en dessous de moi et en effet je suis assis sur quelqu'un . Je m'empresse de me redresser et de tendre une main pour aider l'homme à se relever . Il ignore royalement mon aide et se relève seul . Ok …

\- Keh . Renifle t-il en arrangeant ses vêtements .

J'en profite pour le détaillé , il porte un sorte de kimono mais il semble très ancien , rouge . Il marche pieds nus , mais ce qui me choque le plus c'est sa longue chevelure blanche argenté et ses yeux dorée . Putain j'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau , il a des petites oreilles en haut de son crâne et je peux voir au bout de ses doigts des grilles très aiguisées .

Il relève son regard vers moi et s'apprête sûrement à m'engueuler mais sa phrase meurt au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il me regarde surpris .

\- Toi aussi t'es un haynou ?

\- Hein un quoi ?

Il me montre un petit lac du menton et machinalement je m'y dirige alors que Kurama m'explique vaguement ce que c'est . Ce qui me rend un peu plus confus sur mes origines , je suis certain d'être un démon complet de classe A ou S . Alors pourquoi il me prend pour un demi démon ? Je regarde mon reflet dans l'eau et me fige , c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je ne me souviens pas m'être déguisé pourtant . Je touche ma tête et tâtonne … touffu … pointu … et sensible .

Je recule doucement horrifié , un renard …. Un renard putain . Oui bon ok pour Kurama , mais moi !

\- Keh ! Renifle l'argenté . On dirait que tu te découvre toi même .

 _C'est le cas_ . Pensais-je .

Non vraiment je ne comprends plus rien … Mais maintenant que j'y pense .

\- On est ou la ? Demandais-je en regardant autour de moi .

\- Ah ?! T'es débile ? On es-

Il s'arrête et me regarde , enfin surtout mes vêtements . Il tique avant de s'approcher de moi me en me reniflant et je me surprend à faire pareil .

\- Tu viens du futur … Est-ce que tu est tombé dans ce puits la . Demande t-il en pointant le puit du doigt .

\- Ouais Ann m'a- Attends t'es entrain de me dire que je suis dans le passé ?!

\- Faut croire … Normalement Kagome et moi sommes les seuls à pouvoir passé . Et aussi normalement les Yokai ont tous disparus dans le futur .

\- Yokai ça veut dire démon … Mais crois le ou non il y a encore des démon dans le futur . Même beaucoup sauf que d'après ce que j'ai compris ils vivent en enfer .

On discute pendant quelques minutes … avant de se disputer l'instant d'après . C'est quoi ce caractère de merde tu m'étonne que son frère est allé voir ailleurs ! On en vient facilement au mains et je me surprend à réussir à parer ses attaques .

\- T'es bouché idiot de renard ?! Je ne pleurais pas !

\- Je suis pas sourd ! Tu chialais tellement fort que même dans le futur j't'ai entendu !

On continue de se battre et je le voit dégainer son épée . Je commence légèrement à paniquer mais j'entends Kurama me rassurer .

\- T'es plutôt doué pour un idiot de renard ! Au fait moi c'est Inuyasha .

\- Et moi Naruto , t'as intérêt à t'en rappeler baka inu !

\- Espèce de sa-

\- OSUWARI !

* * *

Il s'écrase lamentablement au sol sous mon regard surpris , il se relève lentement en grognant et commence à hurler sur la fille qui arrive en courant suivi par un enfant une jeune femme avec un chat et un homme .

\- OSUWARI ! OSUWARI ! OSUWARI !

La fille du nom de Kagome si j'ai bien compris continue de hurler comme une cinglé mais arrêté lorsque l'autre fille et le chat le lui demande .

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fille ne va pas me plaire , elle dégage une aura assez déplaisante . Je me dirige vers Inuyasha et l'aide à se relever , il me remercie avant de se disputer avec cette Kagome . Mon regard se tourne vers un autre homme , qui ressemble étrangement beaucoup à Inuyasha .

\- C'est quoi ton problème ?!

\- Tu ne peux pas te battre comme ça avec n'importe qui !

\- Pourtant quand c'est pour sauver ton cul il faut se battre ! Je ne suis pas ton chien Kagome ! Est-ce qu'il saigne ?! Est-ce qu'il à l'air en colère ?!

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de l'argenté alors qui continue de de hurler sur la fille . Elle a l'air furieuse de ces paroles et serre les poings .

\- OSUWARI ! Hurle t-elle plus fort que les autres fois .

Le collier autour d'Inuyasha brille et d'un coup mon corps brille lui aussi . La lumière disparaît alors qu'Inuyasha me regarde surpris , tout comme les autres .

\- Impossible . Souffle Kagome .

\- Sango , Miroku qu'est-ce qu'il à fait ? Demande le petit garçon avec une queue de renard .

\- Il semblerait que cet hybride à annuler ton pouvoir miko . Dit l'autre argenté d'un air impassible .

Inuyasha me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'hausse simplement les épaules pour lui montrer que je n'en sais rien . Mais la suite nous choque davantage .

Conversation télépathique Naru et Inu :

\- Qu'est-ce que ce baka kitsune à bien put faire ?

\- Je t'emmerde baka inu , j'sais même pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas étalé au sol lorsque cette fille a gueuler !

\- Répète ça enfoiré de renard !

\- T'as bien entendu chien débile ! … Au fait le gars qui te ressemble la et qui semble avoir un balai enfoncé dans le cul … c'est qui ?

\- Ce connard ? Crache Inuyasha . C'est mon salop de demi frère .

\- … C'est lui qui t'a fait pleurer .

Fin de la conversation 

Inuyasha me lance un regard noir et pointe son épée sur moi .

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Ce n'était pas une question le clébard .

\- Sale renard !

On s'apprête à se battre mais la fille Sango je crois , s'interpose avec le gars habillé en moine . Inuyasha et moi leurs lance un regard noir .

\- Il se fait tard peut être que nous pourrions rentrer et faire plus ample connaissance avec notre nouvelle arrivant . Dit Sango .

* * *

POV DE ANN

Je regarde le nouvel arrivant qui atterrit gracieusement devant moi mais qui semble néanmoins essoufflé .

\- On dirait que tu arrive trop tard . Uchiwa Itachi .

Il se retourne vers moi les yeux rouges orné de trois virgule . Beaucoup de démon aurait pris leurs jambe à leurs cou mais moi je ne suis pas n'importe quel démon . Il fonce sur moi avec son loup prêt à me tuer mais j'évite facilement l'attaque .

\- Réfléchit bien Uchiwa … Tu oserais vraiment attaqué un démon de classe D ?

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Naruto ?! Ou est-il ?! Crache t-il toujours en garde .

Je l'ignore avant de fermé ma veste , c'est qu'il commence à faire froid ... Peut être devrais-je aller vérifier qu'ils vont bien .

\- Naruto est partie pour retrouver ses origines et découvrir qui il est vraiment , je serais vous … Je prendrai mes distance avec ce beau blond car il causera votre perte .

Je m'approche à nouveau du puit et pèse le pour ou le contre de mon choix . Je sais qu'ils doivent se débrouiller tous seuls mais je suis quand même inquiète . J'ai poussé Naruto sans rien lui expliquer … Kurama va sûrement vouloir m'étriper vu que je lui ai bloqué ses pouvoirs .

…

Naruto le démon du temps … Inuyasha le démon de l'espace . Je me demande lequel va réveiller son pouvoir le premier .

…

Et puis merde je suis trop curieuse !

FIN DU POV DE ANN

* * *

Hmm ~ c'est pas mauvais … pas mauvais du tout même . C'est beaucoup plus sain que la nourriture du futur .

\- C'est vraiment délicieux , merci pour ce bon repas . Dis-je à l'intention de Kaede .

La vieille femme semble ravi et je lui souris , je tique en sentant le regard de Sesshomaru sur moi . C'est quoi son problème ? Je me lève et quitte la hutte et me balade un peu dans la forêt .

Je découvre bien vite de nouvelles senteurs telle que les fleurs en pleine éclosion , les villageois , l'herbe et même les coin d'eau .

Arrivé aux pied d'un arbre je m'accroupis pour prendre de l'élan avant de saut-

\- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi .

\- J't'ai pas sonné baka inu !

Je saute … et le regrette assez vite lorsque je me prends l'arbre en pleine face et tombe lamentablement au sol . Inuyasha éclate de rire alors que je fonce sur lui et lui envoie un coup de poing magistrale .

\- … Alors ça … Tu vas me le payer renard de merde !

Je reçois un coup de poing sur le haut de crâne et réplique avec un coup de pied avec la ferme intention de faire tomber l'argenté .

On continue notre combat plus ou moins violent et je sens Kurama jubilé en moi , on s'arrête en entendant la voix si mélodieuse de Kagome . Mais oreilles de renard tique tout comme celle de chiot d'Inuyasha .

\- Arrêtez de vous battre ! Inuyasha OSUWARI !

On grogne tous les deux sur elle alors qu'elle écarquille les yeux en voyant que son collier ne fait plus effet . Kagome se tourne vers la vieille Kaede en me pointant du doigt .

\- Tu vois ?! Depuis qu'il est là ça ne fait plus effet .

\- Keh … tant mieux . Murmure Inuyasha .

Je regarde Inuyasha alors qu'il me regarde , on commence silencieusement une autre conversation télépathique . Il m'explique brièvement comment il a rencontré Kagome et les autres et les raisons du collier qu'il porte . Je détourne mon regard de celui d'Inuyasha avant de cracher acide :

\- Ouais … t'es son clebs quoi …

Il tique mais ne répond pas , il sait que j'ai raison . Moi je pense que si il ne l'aime pas , il ne doit pas laissé Kagome l'humilier comme ça . Il y a des limites .

Les autres nous regarde complètement perdu , et Inu et moi sourions face à leurs figure . C'est vrai que ce ne doit pas être facile à suivre , vu que l'on arrive à communiquer par télépathie .

Inuyasha range son épée alors que je m'étire , on finit par tous retourner dans la hutte enfin sauf Inuyasha et Sesshomaru . Je les suis discrètement hors du village en masquant mon odeur comme me le conseil Kurama .

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends Inuyasha hurlé .

\- Fiche moi la paix Sesshomaru ! Retourne dans ton palais !

\- Ce Sesshomaru n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Inuyasha .

\- Alors pourquoi tu es la ?! C'est pour baiser avec Sango cette fois ? Demande l'argenté d'une voix acide . J'te préviens elle est déjà convoitée par Miroku .

Je tique en sentant une étrange odeur émaner de Sesshomaru et me mord la langue pour empêcher le vibrement sonore qui tente de franchir mes lèvres .

\- Arrête d'essayer de me résister Inuyasha , toi comme moi savons parfaitement que tu en meurs d'envie .

\- Je n-ne suis pas ton jouet ! Crache l'argenté .

Je le vois s'approcher dangereusement du pauvre chien , je peux voir un mélange de sentiments passer dans son regard . Et il y en a beaucoup qui ne me plaisent pas du tout , de la tristesse , du désespoir , de la colère mais aussi de l'amour et du désir .

Tous ces sentiments contradictoires et Sesshomaru qui en est la cause et semble le savoir . Et il en profite ce salop !

\- A-arrête ~ … N-non je n-ne suis p- aaah ~ !

Non , il n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! Même si Inuyasha à l'air d'apprécier , il n'est clairement pas consentant ! Il n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça ! De profiter de son amour pour l'utiliser comme ça , surtout que c'est son frère !

\- Sale connard retire tes sales pattes du baka inu ! Hurlais-je hors de moi .

Sesshomaru s'arrête et ne bouge plus d'un pouce , je me précipite vers Inuyasha et le tire de l'emprise de ce connard . On s'éloigne légèrement et Inuyasha tombe à genoux au sol encore tremblant .

\- Ça va aller ? Lui demandais-je .

\- La dernière fois aussi il a fait la même chose … Cette enfoiré utilise son aura d'alpha pour me soumettre et pour ensuite me baiser .

Il se mord violemment la lèvre , sûrement pour ne pas pleurer . Je le vois froncer les sourcils avant de s'avancer doucement vers son frère .

\- Oye . Dit-il en le touchant du bout des doigts . Baka kitsune t'as fais quoi la , il bouge plus .

\- Hein ?!

Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?! C'est vraiment Sesshomaru ne bouge plus … Merde qu'est-ce j'ai encore fait ? Je commence à paniqué quand soudain une douce odeur d'hibiscus fait mon nez tiqué . Je connais cette odeur … C'est la dernière que j'ai senti avant d'arriver dans ce monde .

Je vois Inuyasha se précipité vers le village et le suis automatiquement .

* * *

On arrive finalement dans le village et j'ai la surprise de voir tous les habitants figés comme Sesshomaru .

\- Je m'en doutais , Ann c'est toi qui à fais ça ? Demande l'argenté en pointant du doigt le village figé .

La brune se tourne vers nous en boudant avant de me pointer du doigt .

\- Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? C'est Naruto qui a bloqué le temps !

\- Hein ? Dis-je en même temps qu'Inuyasha .

Elle soupire avant de claquer des doigts , des poufs violets apparaissent dans une fumée blanche . Ann nous fait signe de nous asseoir ce que nous faisons , je ricane en voyant Inuyasha galérer à tenir droit .

\- Bon je vais vous expliquer en partie l'histoire .

On fronce tout les deux les sourcils mais la laissons continuer . Elle souffle un bon coup avant de nous fixer intensément .

\- Votre rencontre était prédestiné , si j'ai poussé Naruto dans ce puit c'était pour qu'il te rencontre Inuyasha .

On ne dit rien la laissant continuer .

\- Il y a quelques siècles ma mère a eu une vision , que l'enfer , le monde des humains et même le paradis serait détruit .

\- Quoi ?! On va tous mourir ?! Hurlais-je .

\- Calme toi baka kitsune . Dit calmement Inuyasha avant de se tourner vers Ann . Et je suppose que tu as un plan pour empêcher ça , non ?

Elle détourne le regard légèrement gêné en se frottant le bras gauche .

…

Ok … donc zéro plan , ça veut dire qu'on est tous foutu ?

\- Il y a quelques années moi aussi j'ai eu une vision , que cette apocalypse a été évité grâce à un groupe ou plus précisément une team .

On l'écoute encore plus attentivement intéressé , je pari qu'elle veut qu'on l'aide à trouver ces types super balèzes .

\- J'ai aussi vu qu'après avoir éviter le désastre , ils règnent tous les cinq en maître en enfer … enfin surtout leur leader .

\- … Et qui est-ce ? Demande Inuyasha .

\- Aucune idée , je n'ai pas pu voir leurs visages . Dit-elle désespéré . Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous en faites partie .

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive alors que l'argenté tombe de son pouf , il se relève en se massant les hanches et en pestant contre je cite " sale machin violet mou de merde "

Je l'aide à se relever tout en continuant à écouter Ann .

\- Du coup je me suis dit d'envoyer Naruto dans cette époque car elle est plus facile à contrôler . Dit-elle .

\- Comment ça ? Demandais-je .

\- Vous allez vous entraîner pendant deux ans mais je ferai en sorte que deux semaines s'écoule dans le futur . Elle nous fait un grand sourire .

Franchement elle me rassure , qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Gaara et aux autres si je disparaissais pendant deux ans ?

…

Du coup on fait quoi pour s'entraîner ?

En voyant ma confusion elle sourit avant de faire apparaître une carte qu'elle tend à Inuyasha .

\- La ou se trouve les croix sont les endroits qui vous aideront , je leurs est déjà prévenu de votre venu . Dit-elle sérieusement . A chacun de ses endroits vous apprendrez quelque chose de nouveau sur vous même , lorsque vous aurez tout visité retourner devant le puit et faites moi signe pour que je vous amène dans le futur .

On hoche la tête alors qu'elle disparaît comme si elle s'est téléporter . Je m'approche d'Inuyasha pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la carte puis soupire en effet ce " voyage " va sûrement durer deux ans . Il y a plus de cinquante croix .

\- On va avoir un long chemin … Et dire que je vais devoir me coltiner un crétin de renard .

\- Répète ça ?!

On part dans une nouvelle série d'insultes toutes plus minable les unes que les autres avant de finalement en venir aux main .

Oui ce voyage sera très long … mais c'est une aventure , notre aventure .

* * *

Oui ! Voilà enfin fini , clôturé et bouclé ! Voilà c'était le dernier chapitre . Par contre peut être que je vais faire une fiche des personnages j'hésite encore mais on ne sait jamais . J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis ça m'encourage .

A bientôt le peuple !


	11. Information

Yo le peuple ! Ah ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris sur Naruto pourtant j'ai plein d'histoire en stock !

Désolée de vous décevoir mais ce n'ai pas un chapitre . Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'il ne comprenait pas la fin de l'histoire et j'en suis désolée . J'était encore nouvelle et c'était ma deuxième fic . Mais elle est en pleine réécriture tout comme Sexy no Akuma l'histoire de Tsuna donc pas d'inquiétude je n'ai absolument pas oublié mon projet . Mais comme je suis en Terminal je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire , carrément j'écris à la récré autant vous dire que ça n'avance quasiment pas .

Tout ça pour vous dire que si cette histoire disparaît du jour au lendemain de ne pas paniquer ... Quoique je vais la laisser et poster la nouvelle version j'ai pas trop envie de perdre vos reviews .

Voila c'est tout ce que je voulait vous dire ! Bye bye le peuple !


End file.
